


What We Do To Survive

by iiCaptain



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, I'm still not good with tags, Let's have Kyra and Aspasia play nice, Romance, This was made just to get 100 works, While Kassandra drools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiCaptain/pseuds/iiCaptain
Summary: The Silver Islands are in the Cult of Kosmos crosshairs and Aspasia, with the help of Kassandra the Eagle Bearer, has every intention of destroying the Cult before its corrupted regime makes it to the masses. Duty clashes with heartbreak. Will Kassandra and her ex-lover, now Archon of the Silver Islands, Kyra, move past the unspoken words? They all do what they do to survive.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. could roses bloom again?

**Author's Note:**

> AHA! yes, i am back to writing, i hope. with a new story because i'm totally lost with my older fics. um... sorry? anyway, at least this will help the tag get to 100 works, and i wanna contribute with one more story. totally out of the blue, so don't expect a lot from this. i hope you all enjoy and i will see you all again the next time i update!
> 
> peace.

The loud thud of feet landing on wood and voices of many men and women on a now docked ship had caught the attention of people fishing and dancing on the docks of Mykonos island. The people audibly gasped and visibly shocked at the sight as none of them had expected the person standing before them to ever come back. They stare as striking amber eyes scan the area with judgement, and maybe with a little arrogance in them as well. The same eyes spotted the man they were looking for, arms crossed and an angry, indifferent look on his face. She makes her way to him, ignoring all the whispering and gossiping around her. The man puffs his chest as she gets close and grunts as she comes to a stop in front of her.

“You have guts coming back onto the islands you’re forbidden from, Eagle Bearer.” the man taunts.

Kassandra is well aware of the unwritten rule, but business is business, and drachmae is drachmae. Kassandra chuckles, rolling her eyes and taking out a rolled papyrus from her back pouch.

“Praxos… Forgive me as I have orders here from Athens.” Kassandra informs of her reason being here, and emphasizes by unrolling and holing up her orders in front of him for him to see.

This only made Praxos question her intentions and impatience grow even more as Mykonos has only been freed from Athenian grips just little over a year ago. He purses his lips and takes a step closer to Kassandra, who takes a step back.

“Are you here to give Athens their beloved islands back, _misthios?_ ” Praxos practically growls at the name, “You underestimate our power here.”

It’s now Kassandra’s turn to get in his face. She steps forward, her face distorted with anger. “And you’ve forgotten who exactly helped you claim these islands.”

“Enough arguing you two as there is plenty of work to do around here to help.”

Praxos looks up and is shocked at who is walking up behind Kassandra. She smirks as he is emasculated by the Athenian woman who holds such power with just one look. None other than Aspasia herself, in the flesh. Praxos had seemed to have lost his tongue as he scrambles for words to say to such authority, only for it to speak first.

“Your islands are in dire state as dangerous men are on their way as we speak. I must inform your leader and speak plans of action as soon as possible.” Aspasia explains, her eyes never leaving Praxos, who’s still trying to process what’s in front of him.

All hope isn’t lost as he clears his throat and shakes his head from his daze. He nods, meaning he understood clearly what was being said to him, and takes in a deep breath.

“I can take you to her right now,” he says.

Aspasia turns to Kassandra, “I have plenty of faith this man will take me safely to his leader. Please, relax for the day. I will come back when arrangements have been planned.”

Kassandra nods. Praxos shoots her a look before looking back at Aspasia. He leads the way and Kassandra watches as they get farther and farther away from her. She grunts and shakes her head in frustration.

Had she gotten the choice of doing this mission, she would’ve backed out immediately. But no, she cares too much about people for them to die innocently. The people, as much as they seem to judge her in a more negative way, are just innocents, and more of that blood cannot be shed by the hands of the Ghost of Kosmos. To rule the world with lies and their blood stained on earth. It is Kassandra’s duty to take down the cult and she isn’t going to let anything stop her from doing what she needs to do. Not even past mistakes and people who have shattered her already broken heart. Her legacy is greater than that.

The rest of the day has fallen quick as she walks around and checks on what’s new on the island. Seems like everyone is living their luxurious and carefree lifestyles as everyone had their own marble homes and carefully woven clothes. Some sing their hearts out, some dance, some just talk. Guards patrolling around the docks at night and children playing with sticks and stones. So far, Mykonos is holding up really well. As for Delos, Kassandra only remembers it as a place where blood is not allowed to be shed, so it can’t be any different from when she was last there. 

The fort on the north is almost complete as well, with walls now blocking on all sides and posts high enough for guards to keep track of what goes on far out from the fort. If the islands managed to keep the Spartan alliance this long then Kassandra can admit, the leader is doing a good job being a leader. Gods know how many bad or incapable leaders she’s run into. Quite literally.

Kassandra now walks through the streets, tossing an apple up and catching it and checks everything out. She nears the patter of four footsteps behind her, and heavy panting. She turns around and sees a black, brown eyed dog behind her happily wagging its tail. She smiles and kneels down to pet it.

“Well, hello there!” she coos. The dog barks, startling her, and starts licking her face. “Ahh… no, not the face.”

The dog barks again and starts running and jumping around her. She laughs and tries to keep up with where it’s going. An incredibly attractive woman walks past Kassandra, distracting her by what’s happening around her. Or what’s going around her. Her eyes followed the woman’s hips for a moment. She stands up, her jaw dropped to the floor. The woman turns around and smiles at her, then looks down and starts giggling. Confused, Kassandra turns around and sees the dog running away with something in its mouth. It took her a split second to realize it looked like a weapon, and immediately she reached behind her back for her spear… only to not find it there.

“Hey! Bad boy!” she screams, dropping her apple and starting to run after the dog.

She manages to catch up to the dog by pushing and shoving people who were in her way. Then suddenly the dog turns a corner to her right in between houses. She makes her right and is then smothered in honey. She stops for a moment, trying to get the honey off her, but then starts running again as she did not want to lose sight of the dog or her spear. A minute later, the dog goes into an alleyway, jumping over boxes. With blood now boiling, Kassandra quickens her pace and vaults over boxes, only for her to be toppled over by caged chickens.

The people at the end of the alleyway were appalled and she let out a quick apology as she continued running for her spear. It now runs into a house. Kassandra ignores the bodies she past shouting at her and goes for the dog inside. Being the more respectful person, she slows her pace to a walk and she scans all the rooms for the dog. When she’s determined that the dog wasn’t downstairs, she makes her way upstairs. She hears two voices talking in a room to her left. That was when she can hear about the dog’s whereabouts.

“What do you have there?” a familiar voice asks, followed by a bark.

Kassandra goes to where the voice is coming from and walks through the door. The room was lit by many candles and there was a large table in the middle of it. She first sees Aspasia behind it, who looked surprised at her appearance; then the dog, who was sitting obediently next to the figure whose back was turned to her. The dark haired woman held her spear with thought. Putting the pieces together, and her familiarity with the voice of the woman, Kassandra can only hope it is not the woman she is thinking of.

The woman turns around, frowning at the weapon in their hands, “Strange… This spear looks oddly familiar… Kassandra?”

Kassandra can only say one word, and that is, “Kyra.”

Many emotions played on her face. If not all of them that you can think of. Shock, confusion, happiness, sadness. All of that and she still manages to look just as beautiful as she remembers. It seemed as if she didn't know what to do, or how to handle her emotions as the same applies to Kassandra, who only stares at the woman with relief, but as well as regret. The only thing breaking their trance was the voice of Aspasia’s concern.

“Kassandra, what happened to you? You’re covered in feathers and honey!”

Kyra grew visibly hostile and her striking eyebrows close in on each other, her eyes wide with rage, and a deathgrip on the spear in her hand. Though, that was the least of Kassandra’s concern as she was looking down at herself. She looks at the dog, who was already looking at her. She shakes her head, scolding the dog.

“Malaka.” she quietly tells it.

A thud striking the wall next to her head catches her attention. She turns her attention to Kyra, who no longer is holding the spear in her hand, then looks at the wall which is now pierced by her own spear. Kassandra looks at Kyra once again, more confused as to why she didn’t just throw it at her head. Aspasia’s body language shows she is as much as confused as Kassandra, and even showing she winced at the scene that had just played out.

Kassandra swallows a lump in her throat, reaches over her shoulder and detaches her spear from the wall. All there is was heavy breathing and stillness in the room, suffocating Kassandra in her own thoughts. What was going through Kyra’s mind? What is she going to do? Does she know she’s here with Aspasia? What if she does know and hates her even more?

The questions were endless, but she could not ask them tonight as Kyra had all of a sudden turned to Aspasia and clasped her hands together formally.

“I’m sorry, this is all I can talk about tonight as _something_ had just come up. We will meet again tomorrow and continue this discussion.”

With that, she turns around and walks towards the door, which Kassandra is blocking. To keep her composure in front of Aspasia, she smiles, though looks up and down at her in disgust.

“Will you please move out of the way?” she asks.

Kassandra blinks then mindlessly moves out of Kyra’s way. She walks out and away from her. Kassandra can take a pretty good guess on what that _something_ is. She sighs in defeat, ducking her head and rubbing her head at the temples.

So Kyra’s the leader of the islands… How could she not have thought of that? She is a perfect example of a leader, and a good one as well.

“I’m guessing you two have had some history?” Aspasia inquires, breaking out of Kassandra’s train of thoughts.

Kassandra grimaces, rubbing the back of her neck for comfort. Their history had a lot and only one person knows about that history.

“You guessed right.”


	2. so good at givin' me nothin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, another time well spent.

**A Little Over A Year Ago…**

“The night is young and battle has been won, Kyra. The Athenians are fleeing faster than a malaka shitting themselves from Ares himself!” Herodianos speaks as he walks with Kyra to the celebration. She only nods, smiling at her people and shaking hands. “Sparta and I owe you great measures.”

Kyra waves a hand, “Not necessary. The only thing I ask of Sparta is to protect the islands while it is rebuilt from its ashes.” She stops near a fountain and turns around to face the Spartan commander, “Though, your real thanks goes to the Eagle Bearer.”

“Ha! Always so modest. A sign of a good leader,” he points out, putting his hands behind his back for formalities.

“I’m no leader to the islands,” Kyra denies, laughing it off as a joke.

“I wouldn’t put it past Sparta to appoint you leader. You are incredibly talented and excel in many categories not only as a civilian, but as a leader as well.”

Kyra looks down at her feet, giving it a good thought. Wouldn’t it be better if the Silver Islands had her leadership? Much of its people already have Kyra’s support, why not continue providing them the lives they all deserve? It is something Kassandra had told her just minutes ago, but never at an executive level. At the side of another leader, of course, but not that.

Kyra looks back up and searches for the Spartan, but he is nowhere to be found. Usually they’d be together. She looks around and sees Barnabas with a smaller woman with an eyepatch, but no Kassandra to be found. Again, she looks for her in the crowd, but even she wasn’t around as well.

This was an important night for Kyra and to not see the two most important people who helped her the most around for celebration had darkened her mood a bit. She hasn’t even seen Thaletas since saying goodbye to him before battle. Something doesn’t feel right, but Kyra shakes it off thinking it was just her nerves working up. She sees that Herodianos was holding two cups in both of his hands, patiently waiting for Kyra to notice.

“Please take into consideration the leadership, as I don’t see anyone a better fit than you,” Herodianos ends the conversation, holding out a cup of wine to Kyra.

She grabs it from his hand and smiles at him. With that, he walks away, perhaps looking for Praxos. Those two were the closest out of everyone from both Sparta and her rebellion. Kyra is now alone celebrating and deep in thought. She gives the wine a good swirl before taking a sip of it, and then getting flashbacks of a few nights ago. The sweet… sweet serenity.

\---

_ Kyra laughs along with Kassandra, who is telling a story of when she was on Delos fighting off a bear who was brought from Arkadia. _

_ “No!” Kyra says in disbelief. _

_ “So I finally get to the beach and find this giant… bear had eaten this crew of smugglers!” Kassandra chuckles, looking at Kyra with such light in her eyes. _

_ She scoffs, “A bear? By Callisto, what did you do?” _

_ It was a genuine question as a beast like that could easily, and did, kill a group of ordinary people in one swipe. Though, Kassandra was nothing ordinary and Kyra can only marvel at the stories being told to her by such a goddess. _

_ “Well, I killed it! What else could I do?” Kassandra chuckles, shaking her head, “It would’ve torn me to shreds.” _

_ Kyra giggles; whether or not she is surprised by the response, she can appreciate how humble and easy-going Kassandra is being. A complete opposite to what she was used to. It was freeing, and offered her more time to speak her mind rather than to obey. _

_ “I’m starting to think no one is safe from that spear of yours,” she admits. She leans closer and looks into the misthos’ eyes, wanting more details of what happened that day, “And what of the woman?” _

_ Kassandra looks away, “Oh, I spared her. She’s probably halfway to Lakonia by now.” _

_ Kyra’s heart fluttered as not many people would’ve let a smuggler go so easily, let alone one who brought a bear onto Delos and sheds blood on their land. There have been many stories told tonight, and perhaps there is more to Kassandra than what she leads on. Kyra wanted to know more, but knows that their time is only limited as her contract with the Eagle Bearer is coming close to an end. _

_ It’s bittersweet; it really feels like she has had the opportunity to know who actually is Kassandra the Eagle Bearer. She reflects on the words that have passed between the two of them and couldn’t help but wonder how far they’ve come since that night she threw a blade at her head. Well, close to her head. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she spoke. _

_ “Why is it so easy to talk to you?” _

_ Kassandra smiles back at her and thinks about it for a moment, “Wine always helps loosen the tongue.” _

_ Kyra looks down at the sheet under her and the flowers around her, “It does.” _

_ She looks up at the night sky, thinking about what to say next. Right now, everything felt so… perfect. The waves gently rolling in, peace and quiet, a sky full of stars, away from war. Days leading up to now had Kyra thinking what happiness actually is.  _

_ All her life, she’s known how to survive and learned how to be happy with it. When Thaletas arrived on these shores, she was given a glimpse of what happiness is; a life where there is collaboration and loyalty, and a hint of love. Though, his hot-headedness has always turned Kyra off. Sometimes his arrogance can be a little overbearing, and sometimes she feels she isn’t even being heard. _

_ That was when Kassandra came, and everything changed. She was smart enough to know a small group of Spartans and rebels were too weak against an Athenian leader who was guarded like he was the Pythia herself. She went along Kyra’s cause and listened to her that night she burnt down the Athenian armory. It was the beginning of the two understanding each other and then finding out that they were in similar conditions. _

_ Perhaps that’s why it was so easy to get along with Kassandra. They lived such similar lives, similar consequences and similar obstacles. They just understood each other and all it took was, “I’m being hunted too.” _

_ There was no denying the tension the two had, but this, everything that had happened tonight, washes away all of the doubt Kyra had in her mind. She feels it, and she knows Kassandra feels it. She’s seen the way she looks at her. _

_ Kyra looks at Kassandra and couldn’t help but smile to herself. She wanted Kassandra in all the ways she could get, to have her hands on her body and to just feel her. She feels her cheeks turn red and turns away, slightly embarrassed to what she’s about to say. _

_ “I want you, Kassandra. Here. Now. Under the stars.” _

_ Kassandra had been looking in a place that were not her eyes for a moment and she looked up at her. Kyra can feel her eyes burning into her. Her heart beating just a little bit faster, hoping she wants the same. Kassandra had been good to not step over the boundary as Kyra is with Thaletas. Right now though? It was just the two of them. _

_ “I’ve wanted you since I laid eyes on you.” Kassandra admits. _

_ Kyra looks and smirks, relieved and ready for what Kassandra is going to offer. She leans in, as well as Kassandra, and when their lips finally touch, it was like nothing she has ever felt before. It had made her dizzy with want and desire and passion. _

_ Nothing Thaletas could even do for her. _

_ Feeling confident she has the misthios around her finger, she pushes down on her shoulder, making her lay down on her back, and straddles her hips. Kassandra groans, placing her hands on either side of Kyra’s hips and running her hands slowly up and down her body. _

_ Heavy breathing and thick air, she looks down at the woman under her and their eyes meet each other. There was something different in Kassandra’s eyes, something more vulnerable and open, and somehow it made Kyra feel proud and whole. Soon after it was replaced with lust as she started moving her hips against hers and it sent shivers down her spine. She leans down, placing a hand above Kassandra’s head and gives her collarbone a light kiss. _

_ “I can take care of you,” Kassandra says into her ear softly. _

_ Kyra looks into deep set eyes. The seriousness in them told Kyra everything she needed to know. There was no doubt she could, and she will, but it would be a matter of time before she would have to leave one last time. Perhaps to never come again. That is the future though, and all she can think about is what’s happening right now. _

_ “I trust you.” she whispers. _

_ They kiss once more, gentle at first, but it quickly became feverish and it was in no time that the gods would hear such care and love between two people. Even the Erotes would’ve made music based off of what was and what is going to happen tonight. Together, they were a force to be wrecked with, and no one else had to know just how perfect everything fell into place. _

\---

Kyra is brought back to the present at the sound of someone catching on fire near one of the pools. She grimaces and watches as the civilian screams and runs around looking for something to burn the fire out. Everyone around the poor woman was just watching her burn and some others paid no attention. It surprises Kyra just how dull some people are as there is a pool full of water next to the woman and she chooses not to just roll in it. It makes her laugh to herself and takes another sip of wine.

Everyone looked so happy, finally together as one. Like Artemis and Apollo, like Mykonos and Delos. This is what Kyra had envisioned for her people for a long time, what she fought for with every fiber in her body, and with all the time she was given by the gods. Perhaps leading the islands isn’t a bad idea after all. She was destined to do it, and she would need a ton of help at her side.

After quite some time, Kyra had spoken to about a dozen people before she spots Kassandra making her way from where she came down from. She can’t help but smile when she spotted the misthios, all the memories from the beach and her comfort had a special place in her heart and she was thankful. When she was close enough, Kyra had dismissed the newly wed couple before turning her attention to Kassandra.

“Thanks for being with me back there. I needed you,” Kyra starts, going in for a hug.

Kassandra returns with a hug and a pat on the back, “I wanted to be. You know that.”

They step away from each other, smiling at one another. Recollecting news from Herodianos earlier, Kyra could help but tell the good news.

“Oh! Did you hear? They’re promoting Thaletas to general, and sending him back to Sparta in the morning.”

Something seemed off about Kassandra as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced when Thaletas’s name was mentioned. When she looked back at up Kyra there was a sadness in her eyes, and Kyra couldn’t help but think terrible had happened.

“Thaletas is… dead. He attacked me on the beach. Because of us.” she admits, looking back down at her feet.

“He what?” Kyra gasps, trying to grasp onto the news. She furrowed her eyebrows, “No! Why would he… Thaletas! You fool!”

She cried out, her heart breaking in two. There was no way he could’ve done this, but there was no reason for Kassandra to lie to her about this terrible, awful news. She was always honest with her, so good to her… How could this be? She had told Thaletas what had happened between them, as that was what both her and Kassandra had agreed on doing. Had she known Thaletas would’ve been off his mind, she wouldn’t have told him, but she cared too much, she loved him as well.

“You stubborn, bull-headed, glorious fool…” Kyra cries, tears well up in her eyes.

How could  _ she  _ do this? There was so much to discuss with him, she didn’t even get to say her goodbye… She hasn’t even seen him since the battle for gods sake! How could she even do this? How could  _ he _ be this stupid?

Emotions run wild in her veins, trying to find comfort within herself, but also trying to understand how this all happened in a night that was supposed to be cheerful. The two people whom she cared deeply for, had both betrayed her in the most terrible way possible. She only had one way to let out her anger, her confusion.

She looks at the misthios, who was already looking at her with guilt and regret in her eyes. Those beautiful… malakas eyes.

“And you just  _ had _ to kill him, didn’t you?” Kyra questions, her blood boiling at this point.

She balled her hands and looked away from Kassandra as she spoke, “He left me no choice.”

She shook her head, denying the answer she was given. She can’t hear it, not tonight. All of the work… and she is left with literally…  _ nothing. _

“I sent out two notes, and who responds? Thaletas the Spartan, and Kassandra the Eagle Bearer.” she looks at Kassandra, loathing at the sight, “I never imagined you’d both bring me so much sorrow.”

She takes a swig of wine to try and drain out her thoughts. It was her last drop, and she let out a groan as it did not help trying to let herself go.

“Kyra… I’m sorry.” Kassandra apologizes.

“So am I,  _ misthios. _ ” Kyra shot back, looking dead in the eyes of the woman whom she thought she could trust, “So am I.”

With that, the misthios walks away without saying another word. Kyra takes a deep breath, trying to keep herself together. She needed to drink the night out, drink the night away and forget the past couple minutes. Try and forget the two people who had gone behind her and stabbed her in the back.

She looks for more wine, and when she does she makes sure she is able to drink a whole cup full of it. Then goes for another, and then another, then another, until she is drunk and unable to form a coherent sentence. The world around her warping and moving, her steps fumbling and wine spilling from her cup.

The night was quick, and she was escorted by Praxos to her bed in Porphyrion Cave. She couldn’t remember much, so only focused on the hard wooden floor and the soft pillow on her head. Sleeping greeting her not too long, and off to darkness she goes.

\---

The next morning, Kyra wakes up with a pounding headache. She moves slow and looks around, trying to recognize her surroundings. Once she realizes she is back in her hideout, she climbs down the ladder and walks out of the cave for fresh air.

Once she was outside and had gotten some air, she decided to walk around to help herself get rid of the headache. Though, it wasn’t long when the words from last night start haunting her.

_ “Thaletas is… dead.” _

_ “I’m sorry…” _

Kyra stops and closes her eyes, trying to block out the memories. She was not ready to reflect on the words, on the events that occured from last night. She starts walking again, and it wasn’t long before she realizes she is at the Temple of Artemis, the place where she and the misthios had discussed burning down Athenian supplies and weaponry.

Denial comes over her when just a shrivel of hope comes to mind, denying everything that had happened between them, telling herself that they were mistakes and she would have to live with it for the rest of her life.  _ She _ was betrayed, her  _ trust _ was betrayed. She couldn’t figure who to point her finger at, everything just hurt too much.

Her  _ love  _ was betrayed, most of all. Out of everyone, it was Thaletas and Kassandra. Two people she would risk it all for. Two people she poured her heart out for. Two people she  _ loved. _ Two people she  _ trusted.  _ Now… they are just two people who bring her sorrow.

She looks up and out into the docks, looking for the black and red ship called the Adrestia. It seems to be still there, but it looks like it is about to sail off. Kyra doesn’t know why there was a small sadness in her when she sees the familiar figure that was Kassandra board on deck, perhaps she wanted to hear from the misthios one more time. An explanation, another apology,  _ something _ that would show she still cares.

Kassandra motions for the crew to start sailing, and in no time the huge vessel starts moving away from the islands. Kyra shakes her head, both disappointed and irate at the Eagle Bearer. How dare she leave her without saying anything else? She thought what they had was special, but she guesses it was nothing now to the other woman.

She looks up at the sky, taking a deep breath. She looks straight towards the leader’s house. A thought came to mind, a duty, an obligation. As much as she didn’t want to lead, it was the only way she could keep herself together and not go crazy. Given to her with bloody hands, but it was something to keep her going.

She takes one last look at the Adrestia, the sunrise engulfing its sails and shining its gold. She would make sure it was the last time she sees the Adrestia--and the Eagle Bearer. And with her leadership, she will go great lengths into making sure she doesn’t come back.

“You’re so good at giving me everything… but also so good at giving me nothing.”


	3. you should see me in a crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want badass archon kyra to make an appearance, but i didn't want her to use her badassery just yet. so y'all are only going to get a look of that;)

If there was one thing Kyra enjoyed most about being the Archon of the Silver Islands are the conversations she would be in with her people. Being in front of the people as leader gives her advantage over anyone who tries and overrun her as they wouldn’t get of their support, or at least not the majority of it. There have been many attempts, but never made it past gathering support for speeches and debates.

She is always one to listen to her people, but always had a foot on them; although, almost always finds a middle ground for her and her people. It was simple keeping them happy, and also keeping the Spartans basking in their share as well. The city is growing quickly, forts are being built, taxes are being paid and more and more people are wanting to come here for a living. Even Kyra wouldn’t have recognized the islands if she were to sail away for a while and come back. The islands were simply flourishing.

There was no harm in having a leader that could fight as well, and would not hesitate to bring justice to her people if there was a time for it. Kyra encourages her people to learn the basics of self-defense as it is what kept her going throughout her whole life, even the little ones. They all looked up to her, some even wrote her letters about how much they admire her and her work as leader, hoping they would lead as well in the future.

That is the future, and today, Kyra is walking around the city with two of her best guards at her back. She wears her nicest peplos and finest jewelry, including a gold crown that topped everything off nicely and beautifully. And on her side, two daggers and a bow on her back, a sign of awareness. She was dangerous when you least expect it; some would call her an apex predator. Some, even, would call her Artemis in disguise.

She makes her way to the docks, seeing the infamous Adrestia resting in the sunlight. She orders her guards to stay back as she continues to walk closer to the ship. She notices a few men working around, probably carpenters and mechanics. The ship is nothing she has seen before, and even closer it is unbelievably breathtaking. She has heard many stories about it, to even be near it is an honor.

Kyra hears a door hatch and she looks towards where it comes from and spots a familiar old man in blue chiton. She smiles as he turns around and spots her. He smiles back and almost runs over to her.

“Aha! Kyra! It is so nice to see you again!” Barnabas greets, stopping by the edge of the boat until he is in front of Kyra.

She chuckles, “It’s nice seeing you too, Barnabas.”

“To what do I owe the occasion? I’m sure you have other important meetings or papers to be working on?”

She shakes her head, “Just thought I would see the Adrestia herself! I never saw her up close the first time around as I was busy trying to free the islands,”

“She is a thing of beauty. Gone through a lot, but that is to be expected when you have a Spartan as your captain.” he jokes, then winks at her.

She feels herself twitch at the gesture. Even hearing the word Spartan being associated with the Eagle Bearer made her feel disgusted. Last night was a surprise, but she did not forget what she had done to her. That is a grudge she is willing to hold no matter how many times her heart tells her to let go. Kassandra’s intentions were true, and Kyra had learned to accept things for how they are.

The hatch being opened once more breaks her thoughts and she could hear two women speaking amongst themselves as they come up. None other than Kassandra and Aspasia themselves. Aspasia was the first to come up as Kassandra had held up the hatch for her, then she followed behind. Aspasia looks towards the sun, then directly at Kyra. She smiles and makes her way over to her.

When Praxos came into her office with Aspasia yesterday, she had mixed feelings as she was a prominent leader in Athens, but she also admired her work. An intellectually smart woman in Athens, breaking the mold and goes around to teach other young girls about books and arts. Kyra wants to be that kind of figure for everyone on the Silver Islands, but to also emphasize a sense of pride to be a citizen of it as well.

“Archon,” Aspasia smiles, then bows. 

Kyra raises her brows in surprise. This isn’t something she was expecting from Aspasia. From her people, though never asked, yes; but Aspasia? She is growing to like this incredible woman.

“You don’t have to bow-” Kyra starts, but the other woman holds up a hand to stop her from finishing her sentence.

“It is necessary in front of an undeniably accomplished and talented leader. Perhaps greater than me.”

Kyra blushes as she is showered in compliments. It wasn’t often she gets praises for her work, but when she does, she can’t help but feel slightly that much more worthy to be leader. She never wanted it, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yes!” Barnabas joins in, then bows as well.

She and Aspasia laugh. Kyra looks over Aspasia’s shoulder and sees Kassandra behind her. Was she there the whole time? She almost seemed awkward and not knowing when to join in the conversation. Typical, she never was one to join in conversation unless she had to.

“Mm, Kyra, we still need to continue that conversation we had from last night.” Aspasia points out.

Kyra nods, “I understand. Follow me.”

She takes a step back for Aspasia to get on steady ground. Then she turns around and starts leading the way back to her home. Before she turns, though, she saw Kassandra staring at her nervously. She figured to not pay much attention to her until she needed her for something as best for the situation they are in at the moment; Kyra had decided this last night before she had fallen asleep in bed.

Her people are in danger, and she needed to focus on her duty as leader more than to reignite the flames between her and Kassandra. There was much to say to her, but not now. Last night was a wakeup call that she was still not over her, but there is no room for peace. If her people are in as much danger as Aspasia says, then there is a greater, bigger picture to deal with. Besides, hearing her silence is starting to be Kyra’s favorite sound.

When they arrive at her home, Kyra turns before entering to face Aspasia and Kassandra. They are guests, and the best way to welcome them into her home is good hospitality. She smiles at both of them.

“You two must be hungry. Please, make yourselves at home and grab some food. The cooks often make too much food for a few people, enough to feed an entire city for a feast.”

Aspasia raises her brows, “Well I wouldn’t mind a good meal every now and then.”

Aspasia walks in and makes her way into the kitchen, leaving her and Kassandra… somewhat alone at the entrance of the doorway. They stare at each other for a moment. Kyra holding a hard look in her eyes while Kassandra tries to read into her. There were questions being thought in her head, but Kyra will only answer the one related to last night.

“I didn’t kill you last night, not because I didn’t want to,” Kyra starts. Kassandra was taken back by her words. Before she gets a chance to speak, Kyra finishes, “But because I knew you would be an important asset in keeping my islands safe.”

There was a long pause, time for Kassandra to think about her words. What could she possibly say?

“Kyra… I’m sorry.”

She rolls her eyes and begins to walk inside, “Oh, not this again. It’s been a year-”

“Exactly! It’s been a year! Why can’t we move past it?” Kassandra exclaims, following close behind her and keeping up with her pace.

She sighs, “Look, Kassandra. I forgive you. But,” she turns around and stops, making the other woman bump into her. She looks at her straight in the eyes. She knew the power she holds over Kassandra, not only as leader, but as a fighter and a past lover. She is going to use that to her advantage, and she is going to use it to how she feels fit, “I will not forget. You think you can come back and have everything okay again? Think twice. Nothing will ever be okay again. You came here by order, and I, as  _ leader _ , let you onto my islands and will let you do as you please.”

Kyra has her backing up and she speaks, and when Kassandra’s back hit the wall next to the exit, her breaths shaking and eyes wide in distress, she felt empowered. The woman she knew long ago was no longer here. She suffocated that woman that night she was left behind, and she intends on keeping her hidden for the sake of her people.

There is no room for  _ them. _

“Unless I am here, you are welcome as much as you need as you did help me get here. Until everything is sorted, we are strictly business partners, and once everything is done I want you out of my sights.”

Kassandra’s eyes never left hers. She couldn’t get to her, she wouldn’t get to her. Good, then what she is doing is right on the money. Kassandra takes in a deep breath, as if she is trying to stop herself from crying.

“I understand.”

Kyra smiles and nods at their agreement, then walks away towards the kitchen and finds Aspasia enjoying herself with bread and some fruits. It was cold, to be so hostile towards Kassandra, who seemed genuinely sorry about everything, but her trust was broken once, and once was enough for Kyra to see how foolish it was to let herself be vulnerable to someone so destructive. To let herself be vulnerable to people so selfish. Thaletas wasn’t innocent, they all weren’t, but this is Kyra’s life now.

She would drown in her own sorrow if it weren’t for this leadership position, wouldn’t forgive herself of all; she needed this. Leave the past behind and look towards the future, she owes her people that much. A shred of vulnerability gives way for enemies to strike. To keep everyone safe, Kyra would do anything to help keep her people and her own sense of peace in tact. Even if it meant not having a close, personal relationship with anyone ever again.

\---

Kassandra watches as Kyra walks away from her to where Aspasia has gone. She let out a breath, as if she was holding it in, as if she was being suffocated. That went… worse than what she expected. She has intended on apologizing, which she did, and had somewhat expected for Kyra to forgive her, which she did, but not the rest.

Seeing Kyra at the docks had her stopping in her tracks. She thought she was going to be kicked off of the islands but it seemed like Kyra didn’t notice her at all. Aspasia had gotten her full attention and was more than comfortable bowing down at her. It wasn’t often you can get Aspasia to bow down to you, so she must’ve been keeping track on the Silver Islands and its growth since Kyra’s leadership.

Kassandra stood quietly behind Aspasia, awkward and not knowing when to join in the conversation, or even if she should. It gave her the time to look over Kyra, and it was like she never changed. A few new scars on her face, but she was still beautiful, if not even more. Perhaps it was the clothing she was wearing, or the jewelry. Nonetheless, Kassandra couldn’t help but stare at her as Kyra falls nothing short of breathtaking. Just her looks alone can make the gods cry in adoration and jealousy; what’s beneath all those clothes, the skin, was the most incredible woman she’s known in her entire life.

When they had gotten near to the leader’s house, Kassandra is reminded of who Kyra is. She is no longer the same rebel leader she once knew a year ago. The same rebel whose heart burned with revenge, ready for war. She is no longer  _ that  _ Kyra. She is now Archon of the Silver Islands, jobs much bigger and political beyond Kassandra’s control. She is now Archon, a more experienced and determined leader to a much greater cause. Her clothing showed it, her people loved her, her house was the last nail to the coffin, and she is now trapped in her duties.

Kyra wore a warning sign. Bring death to her people, shed blood on her islands, and you will be silenced. She was the shepherd and her people were her sheep. Kassandra brought death to her people once, and now she is shut out from her life, and once the job is finished with the Cult, shut out from the islands once again. She built the islands from nothing, all for her people, they will not hesitate backing her up with her decisions.

The chances of being with Kyra seem slim to nothing at this point, but something about how she looks at Kassandra tells her that there is a shred of that same Kyra from a year ago is still in there. Just hiding behind a crown and a marble home. Maybe still hurt, but she is there. Kassandra wants nothing more to just repair the damages she had caused to Kyra. Maybe subliminally she  _ wanted  _ to come back to the islands for her. To protect her once more, to regain her trust.

All due in time, though. They had only exchanged a few words… and a spear… and only seen each other for not even a whole day. There is still plenty of time to rebuild what was broken, but she is right in one thing. There is business to be dealt with and it needs her and Kassandra’s full attention. The Cult is nothing to dance around with and it can be at any second they land here on the islands, if not already.

Kassandra is taken out of her train of thoughts when she sees Kyra’s dog walk pass her. It notices her and barks excitedly. She rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and kneels down to pet it. It goes between her legs and turns so that its looking ahead. She pouts at it, trying to look around to see its face.

“You aren’t a bad dog after all, huh boy?”

“His name is Cora,” Kyra’s voice startled Kassandra and the dog runs to Kyra, barking and wagging its tail. She sees Aspasia smiling at her and Kyra looking down at her indifferently. “Go eat, Kassandra, and please, don’t try and break anything.”

Kassandra chuckles and stands upright. Kyra makes her way upstairs, but Aspasia walks to her first before following. She wouldn’t say there was anything going on between them, but it’s hard telling since Aspasia just lost Perikles. She was respectful enough, after what happened between her and Kyra, to give her time to recover from her loss.

“I want you to go around the island and look for Cultists. I’ve had a bad feeling about them being here already since we’ve arrived,” Kassandra nods and takes a step to start working, but Aspasia stops her by putting a hand on her chest, “I’d start on the southeast part of the island. There is an island there, a perfect place to keep Cultists camping around.”

“Got it.”

“I also wrote a letter for your mater. Information for when she goes back to Sparta. Your eagle would have no trouble with such task, no?” Aspasia says, holding a rolled letter in between them.

Kassandra smirks at her and grabs the letter from her hand, “Are you suggesting Ikaros can’t deliver letters?”

She shakes her head, “He does have an owner who can tend to be clumsy at times…”

The sound of the guards gasping and jumping with a loud chirp followed after makes Kassandra snort. Ikaros sure knows how to make an entrance when he wants to be noticed. Sometimes getting Kassandra in trouble as well.

“I’d like to think of him as my better half…” Kassandra starts, holding her arm up for Ikaros to perch on, “Like poetry and wine.”

Kassandra holds up the letter in front of Ikaros, which he pecks at, she looks at him in his eye and he pays close attention to her, “Bring this to my mater. It’s urgent,”

Ikaros chirps and grabs the letter with his claw. She reaches in her back pouch and grabs a piece of dried goat to feed him with. He takes it whole and gulps it down, she pets his head and then under his beak.

“Get yourself some food on your way back.”

Ikaros flaps his wings, starting to fly off of her arm, and out of the corner of her eye she sees Aspasia smiling at how the two communicated. Kassandra moves her arm up and he flies off and out of the front door. She turns back to Aspasia, who looked impressed.

“I’m impressed with your connection with him,” she turns towards the stairs to join Kyra, not before looking at Kassandra with a suggestive look, “I bet you treat everyone well after giving them orders.”

Kassandra almost chokes on her own saliva in embarrassment as Aspasia walks away. She feels her cheek burn as she watches the Athenian walk up the stairs. Was… Aspasia flirting with her? If she was…  _ damn  _ did she know how to capture her tongue. It wasn’t often when the two exchange such words to each other, but when they do it can get really hot and heavy between them.

She gets herself together before getting something to eat from the kitchen and then leaving the house. Every minute counts, and though she is strong enough to take out an army of soldiers and cultists by herself, she still needs to enjoy a meal as well. That and she’s just hungry all the time.

She looks around as she makes her way to the island Aspasia told her about, keeping her eyes out for suspicious people in the crowd. Something in her blood rages the more she walks towards the small island, her senses heightened when she can feel someone actually  _ watching _ her. Her looks more deeper; in the open brush, in between alleyways, but she sees nothing. With Ikaros away, Kassandra can only rely on her senses and instincts, though it is not the place to look any more like an open target.

She continues on her path to the southern tip of Mykonos and sees the small island Aspasia spoke about. She sees a ruin on it and lots of trees and grass there. As a last confirmation, she hears a bird screech above her. She looks up and sees Ikaros circling above the island. She smiles at him and closes her eyes, connecting to him to see what he sees. Once they are connected to one another, Kassandra controls him so that he is above the center of the island. She looks down and observes the area. There are about ten cultists and eight people in cages.

Ikaros screeches again and the connection is broken. Kassandra opens her eyes, regains herself, and smiles. This was something she was born and trained to do. To fight and to fight those who tried ripping her family apart. Now that she knows her mater is safe, and with Aspasia at her side helping her, the Eagle Bearer stops at no one. She will bring justice to her family and she  _ will _ fulfill her destiny.

Time to mix a little trouble in paradise.


	4. I'm Just Fulfillin' My Destiny (All Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one week? yes please!

Kassandra swims across to the island where the Cultists are hiding and quietly hides is some bushes, waiting for the right time to strike. Currently the Cultists are all together enjoying some food and talking amongst themselves. She could take them out now, but where’s the fun in that? She wants the Cultists to grow wary of the disappearances of their comrades; she enjoys the fear she invokes amongst the big bad Cult of Kosmos.

Freeing the prisoners was not an option, they could kill them in an instant. Something she had to learn the hard way. So when the little boy across from her notices her in the bush and starts to call out for her, she puts a finger over her lips to tell him to be quiet. He nods and looks onward. She closes her eyes, remembering the first time she felt the rush of adrenaline in her veins to kill something. Back at home… In Sparta…

\---

**Some Years Ago, Young Kassandra in Sparta Hunting**

_ “Widen your stance. A soldier grounds themselves.” Nikolaos instructs, poking her legs with his spear. Kassandra fixes her stance, widening her legs just like he told her. “Good, good.” _

_ He walks in front of her and gets himself ready for a spar. He pokes at his chest, “Approach me.” _

Kassandra was tracking down a baby hog in the brush, far behind her home. She took it upon herself to try and get dinner for her family, but to also get some hunting down for herself for experience. She quietly approaches the hog from behind, being careful not to be too loud. She remembers what Nikolaos has told her about her stance, wide and grounded, her weapon up ready for the striking.

She was close enough to kill the hog, she felt it in her blood that she was ready for it. She starts to swing forward, but a spear cuts through the air and lands next to the baby hog, startling it. Kassandra turns around, looking for her intruder.

“Who’s there? Come out!” she shouts, looking everywhere and a deathgrip on her dagger.

Her mater comes from behind a tree, looking down at her, a blank look as she goes for her spear. Kassandra puts her arm down, turning to where her mater moves.

“Hesitation only hastens-” Myrrine starts, but she knows the rest.

“The grave. I know, mater.” she groans, rolling her eyes.

Myrrine kneels down and grabs her spear. The same spear Leonidas used in battle. She’s always wanted to hold it, to use it while she is sparring with Nikolaos.

“Your form is improving, your resolve is strong. But you’re not taking action.” Myrrine points out, turning to her daughter.

“I was going to!” Kassandra complains, almost pouting.

“I know. But it’s the moments in between that decide everything.”

She looks down at her spear, as if it was talking to her. Kassandra was always fascinated by the spear, she never knew why, she felt drawn to it. Myrrine looks at her, smirking, then hands her the spear. Kassandra gasps quietly, reaching out for it.

“Your turn,”

Kassandra grabs onto the spear and Myrrine lets it go. She grabs it with both of her hands, excited to finally hold the weapon her grandfather had before his honorary death. She grins down at it like it was sweets from the farmers.

“Leonidas’s spear!” she shrieks.

“You’re old enough now. My father’s spear holds a certain burden, but… you’re ready.” Myrrine says, looking proudly at Kassandra.

She giggles and tries a few moves with the spear. Swinging it and poking the air with it. It felt natural to have the spear, like it belongs to her now. As she was trying it out, she felt the spear vibrate and felt a rush of power run up her arms and into her chest. Kassandra laughs, running to her mother.

“I felt something.” she beams, her eyes looking at the faintly glowing spear. “This spear… it has magic!”

Myrrine laughs, shaking her head. “It carries with it a long line of power. A bloodline of incredible heroes--the same blood within you and me. And our family.”

She scrunches her nose, “All of us?”

Myrrine nods, “Think of Leonidas. He had great courage. And he made a great sacrifice. You share in his blood,” Myrrine kneels down so that she is eye to eye with Kassandra. She pokes to the center of her chest, “And the strength he possessed. We are able to feel certain things happening around us. That is our family’s gift.”

Myrrine stands up straight and looks around, almost as if she is feeling the nature around her. She takes in a deep breath, then sighs. Kassandra listens intently, always loving the stories her mater would tell her about her bloodline and Leonidas. Myrrine looks down at her more seriously, a flash of fear on her face before covering it up with hope.

“But not everyone understands that. Some recognize the power we bear, and want it only for themselves. They will try to take it away from us.”

Kassandra frowns, trying to wrap her head around the words Myrrine is telling her. Only to say what her heart desires, “I won’t let them.”

Myrrine smiles knowingly, “I know. You’re a warrior. If we keep moving forward--always moving forward--we’re  _ untouchable. _ ”

\---

**Present**

Kassandra opens her eyes and sees a Cultist standing alone in front of the two prisoners across from her. Her spear glows and the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand for the thrill. She smiles to herself, reaching behind her for her spear.

_ “We’re untouchable.” _

Kassandra throws the spear and it plunges into the Cultist’s neck, killing him instantly. Everything moved slowly for her as she moved and took the spear in her hand and looked for another enemy to take down, a smaller guard, usually ones that moved faster. She throws her spear at them and kills them. She grabs the spear from their heads and hides in the grass next to the cage holding about six prisoners. She looks around for the other guards. One was alone next to her looking out to sea, one was at the door of the cage, one was on a platform up on the small ruin, another was working at a table where four others were sitting finishing their lunch.

Kassandra pulls out her bow and an arrow. She takes aim at the Cultist on the platform as he had a view if she were to go for the two Cultists next to her. She takes a deep breath and pulls in the arrow for more damage, her bow never breaking. She releases and the arrow makes a satisfying thwick sound as it flies through the neck of her target. She looks at the guard at the door and slowly approaches him. She quickly makes work of him and strangles him in the brush, the people in the cage gasping.

“Hey! Shut up down there!” the guard above them shouts.

Kassandra looks up at him and her body glows gold as she whistles and pulls in her fist into her body, another one of her falling from the sky and assassinating the guard above her. She turns and sees a guard noticing the movements and approaches towards the area with a weapon in hand. She quickly grabs her bow and arrow and shoots his head. The arrow sticks out of his eye and he falls to the ground with a loud thud, grabbing the attention of the remaining four.

The brute, the captain, is behind all the others, stays put, but shields himself. She puts away her bow and grabs her sword and spear. This was her favorite trick she can pull out of the back of her pocket. She runs forward the three guards, who were packed together. They see her and run towards her, screaming at the top of their lungs. She swings her sword, feeling her spear vibrate in her other hand. When they were close enough, she struck the ground with her sword and an explosion caused the ground to shake and push the guards away, knocking them out.

She pulls her sword from the ground and slowly walks towards the captain, eyeing him like she was her prey. He growls and grabs his bladed weapon from behind him. She tilts her head to the side, mocking him.

“You made the wrong move coming here, Eagle Bearer,” he warns, not moving from his place.

She laughs, amused by his tactics, “Why don’t you kill me for it then?”

“That’s what I’m going to do. Ahh!”

He runs towards her at full speed, but a weakness Kassandra is able to figure out gives her an idea. His weapon and shield weren’t protecting him as he ran. A rookie. She sighs, disappointed with the outlook of this raid. She slides under when the man is close and swings at her and uses her spear to make a gash on his shins. He shouts in pain as she gets onto her knee to get up.

She lets him approach her again, this time he holds his shield in front of him. She drops her spear before catching it so that the blade was facing behind her. Then she pulls her arm up and struck through his shield with her spear. She pushes her bodyweight against the shield, breaking it and throwing back the man until his back hits the cage door. It breaks and everyone in it gasps.

“Shit.” she mutters under her breath.

The people start to scramble out and she told them to stay put, but no one was listening to her. The captain manages to grab onto a prisoner and holds her in front of him with a deathgrip on her head. Kassandra pulls out her bow and arrow and tries to aim at the captain, but the woman was moving too much to get a good shot.

“Shoot, Eagle Bearer! You won’t do it,” the captain shouts, tightening his grip on the woman and she starts to choke. “You’ve already freed the rest of them, and you’ve killed my men. Let’s make a trade.”

“Please! I have children!” the woman cries out, then chokes when he pulls her into his chest.

She pulls on the string of her bow to make a shot, but he laughs, catching her off guard.

“Ah, ah! You release that arrow, I will rip this woman’s head off of her shoulders. Would you like that,  _ Eagle Bearer? _ ”

The sound of an arrow being released catches her attention and an arrow punctures his neck. He releases the woman from his hold and he drops onto one knee, his hands now at his neck. Kassandra looks off to her right and sees Kyra coming from the shore, eyes on the captain. Kassandra couldn’t get her eyes off of her as the water that runs off of her body and clothes glistens in the sunlight. Even in daylight she is as beautifully dangerous as she is at night.

Kyra wears her bow and she grabs onto the captain’s jaw when she is close enough behind him. His arm swings back to grab her, but with a blink of an eye she manages to grab a small dagger from her boot and stabs his bicep. He screams, struggling to grab a hold of her.

“I may not be the Eagle Bearer… But I do not like it when my people are hurt, trespasser,” Kyra says in a dangerously low voice.

Kassandra can see the passion in her eyes as she moves her dagger up along his arm, the blood dripping from the open flesh. He lets out a shrill that even made Kassadnra cringe. Kyra only moves his head a little and the blood starts pouring from his neck. She can’t imagine how painful it was to have a sharp arrow in your neck and then moving all the muscles around it for it to be cut more.

“To Hades with you.” Kyra growls, then snaps his neck with a simple hard pull.

The body falls onto the ground with no sign of movement. Kassandra awkwardly puts away her weapons and goes to try and help out the other two prisoners near the shoreline, leaving Kyra standing there looking over at the body. She got to the cages in seconds and she released the the woman first, fiddling around with the rope before using one of her arrows to cut through the last strand of rope. The woman gasps and runs to the boy next to her cage.

“Mama,” the boy calls out, holding out his hand for her.

Kassandra wastes no time in releasing the boy, using her sword to cut through the rope that locked the cage. The boy and mother embrace. The mother turns to Kassandra.

“I owe you a great deal of debt, Eagle Bearer.”

“You remember me?” Kassandra asks, crossing her arms.

She nods, “I was one of the first people you helped when you got on the islands. With finding my son,”

Kassandra remembers. There was a wailing woman in her house, she had the urge to help, and luckily it was before she met Kyra so she had the time to do some side quests. The boy was stuck on top of a ruin near the statue of Artemis, explaining to her that a pack of wolves had chased him. Still one of the funniest moments Kassandra has had in her entire life as a mercenary, the boy was terrified to death and got himself stuck.

Kassandra nods her head and the mother and boy run back to the mainland. She turns and watches them get on a boat, while the others are already swimming back. A man was waiting for her, probably the pater. She felt a sense of peace knowing she was able to save a whole family from the Cult. It brings her hope that she could do the same with her family. She spared Nikolaos and Stentor, as much as she wanted to kill her step brother, found Myrrine; who’s to say she can’t get her brother back?

She hears someone running towards her, and before she could even turn her head, she is tackled onto the ground. She tries to fight back, but the attacker grabs hold of her wrists and they push them on the ground above her head. They were straddled on top of her, keeping her to the ground. She looks up and sees Kyra with fire in her eyes.

“You were about to shoot that woman to kill that man, huh?” she asks through gritted teeth.

Kassandra scoffs, not feeling the slightest of threat from her, “You could deal with the loss of one woman.”

“These are my people, Eagle Bearer, and I will protect them with my life.” Kyra leans down closer to make a point, “You’re lucky you’re here on an order, or I would’ve dropped you right then and there.”

She shoves her wrists and gets herself up. She holds out a hand to help her up. Kassandra reluctantly grabs her hand and pulls herself up. Kassandra wipes off the sand from her armor and arms, looking at Kyra, who does the same. When she was done, Kyra was about to walk away, but Kassandra stopped her by grabbing her arm. Their faces were inches away from each other and it took every fiber in her body to stop herself from just kissing the angry woman.

“Just for the record, I wasn’t going to shoot an arrow through the woman.” she starts, her voice soft and sincere. Kyra’s brows furrow together, trying to piece the puzzle together. She looks into her eyes for a moment, seeing the tables turn, “His shoulder was open, he would’ve let go of the woman.”

Kyra looks away. Kassandra takes in a deep breath, thinking this may be a step forward in their relationship. If she could get Kyra to trust her enough with her people, then that would be enough for her. It would’ve shown that she trusted her enough to take care of her people, even if it wasn’t her directly.

Kassandra frowns, a question coming to mind, “How’d you know your people were captured here?”

Kyra looks at her, analyzing her face, before looking at the city, “Scouts patrolling the borders saw men dragging people onto the island and reported it to me right after you left. So I took action.”

She nods, “And what of Aspasia?”

“Don’t worry, I have Praxos guarding her in my office.” Kyra groans, taking a step back from her.

Another question pops into mind, “Why haven’t you killed her yet?”

Kyra’s her shot up a look of complete and utter shock, “What?”

Kassandra shrugged, “Why haven’t you killed Aspasia?”

Kyra laughs, the reason why Kassandra couldn’t think of, but she laughs, almost nervously. This is definitely a start if she’s willing to have a conversation with her.

“Are you kidding, Kassandra? It’s Aspasia!” Kyra answers, mindblown to why she would even ask her such a question.

“I just thought your hatred towards Athenians would go as far as hating their leaders, is all.”

Kyra looks at her, thinking of something to say. But she just scoffs and starts walking away. Kassandra took it as a victory, and a small smile starts to form on her face when Kyra shoved her shoulder into her. She turns and watches Kyra. She hated seeing her leave, but gods did she love seeing her go.

“Eyes up, Eagle Bearer.” Kyra shouts, not even turning to look at her.

Kassandra chuckles to herself then follows Kyra back onto the main island. They separated when they reached Mykonos shores, and she goes on through the day patrolling the island for more Cultists, while also going off duty and helped a couple people with their requests, ranging from delivering baskets of apples to pickpocketing neighbors who destroyed vases.

She would get herself food every once in a while and give herself a break, buying some soups and bread from a cook in the market and perching up on the roofs of homes and gazebos. The food on Mykonos is different from what she would get from other islands, some lacking in taste and some even having too much seasonings and garnish. The food here was almost perfect, it reminded her of what her mother would make for dinner.

She hopes her mater gets the note from Aspasia soon and that she is safe, wherever she is. From the last time they spoke, Myrrine was tying to loose ends on other islands from her journey. She was told to return to her after meeting her real father, Pythagoras, which was after her job here on the Silver Islands. She was unsure what would she want to hear from him, or if she even wanted to meet him in the first place. He left her as a child, why meet a parent who refused to watch you grow up? Who didn’t protect his family who was torn apart?

It is something that Kassandra has thought about so much on so many nights after discovering Nikolaos wasn’t actually her pater. Asking herself questions so many whys and hows, but never asking herself “why now?” If she wants to seriously meet her real father, she would have to think hard about her questions and try not to get too connected with him. He left her once, and has left her for so long, he isn’t going to just drop whatever he’s doing to be a pater. He would’ve done that a long time ago if he even cared.

Kassandra looked at the stars in the night sky, lying down on the roof of Kyra’s home. She made sure she was close enough above them to hear their conversation, more to just hear Kyra talk, and if anything goes wrong she’s just right there to help out. So far Kyra isn’t budging on handing the islands back to Athens for protection against the Cult, or is she going to impose harsher laws upon her people or make an announcement that there is a threat on the island.

That is the Kyra she remembers so well, just living in a world where she and her people can be at peace, to drink wine with no fear, and to not worry about a corrupted leader. It’s nice knowing that Kyra can shine through, but unfortunately it’s going to take a lot to get that Kyra to come out when she is around.

“These men that are coming to your islands are menacing, Archon. They hold power over Greece unlike any other; they can turn your people against you just like that,” Aspasia says, snapping her fingers.

“You talk about these men like they are gods. I just finished one off earlier when your sellsword went off and tried saving my people,” Kyra nonchalantly argues.

Ouch, that hurt.

“So there are Cultists on your islands already… This is not good news…” Aspasia tells herself more than Kyra. “There is a possibility that another rebellion is brewing under your nose.”

Kassandra sits up for this. It wasn’t entirely impossible, the Cult can turn anyone against their leaders, just like leaders can turn their backs on their people. She listens to the two more attentively.

“I don’t believe it. My people would never turn their back against me. I’ve done so much for them, gave them homes and better security.” Kyra counters, her voice never wavering.

“The Cult can look like normal citizens. They are everywhere and you wouldn’t know a single thing about it. They are bloodlust, desperate for power; they will go great lengths to get what they want.” Aspasia explains, “Your people can also be them, don’t be foolish, Archon. There is danger lurking on your islands. You are the perfect target for them.”

“Then I will fight with everything that I have,” Kyra swears. Kassandra hears Aspasia sigh. What was she doing? “I’m sticking to what my heart says and that is to protect my people at all cost, just for them to have a life not involved in war.”

A pause. Aspasia was studying Kyra, something she is so good at. It is something Kassandra knows firsthand, from the night they met, Aspasia was always studying and analyzing everything she said and done. It’s why she is held on a pedestal by women in Athens. She is smart and intelligent and she isn’t afraid of making it known. She isn’t afraid to use it in debate.

“You have heart, Kyra, I like that about you. But you are a leader to these people now. They need protection and truth, not parties and wine. You need to think with your head, or else everything you’ve worked so hard for… will fall around you.”

Kassandra hears a chair being moved and then a door being opened then closed. She hears Kyra groan and go through some papers. Those were the exact same words she told Thaletas that night they all met… That couldn’t be any good for Kyra, since she knew how bad Thaletas’s plan would be. She is doing exactly what he is doing, thinking with her heart, not with her head.

Pity and sadness falls on Kassandra. She wanted to comfort Kyra but she knew she wouldn’t even let her be close to her. Plus it would mean that she was eavesdropping on their conversation, something she wasn’t supposed to do. 

How long has it been since she last had fun herself? To let herself relax from her duties as leader for a day? She seemed to have drowned herself in her work, although really successful, she really is struggling to see and think clearly. If only there was a way to get her away from it all for a day…

“Ahem.”

Kassandra looks down and sees Aspasia looking up at her. She bows her head, indicating that they were to leave, and Kassandra hops down onto the ground. When she was next to Aspasia they start walking back to the Adrestia.

“How did you know I was up there?” Kassandra asks.

“Intuition. Something the Archon needs right now,” Aspasia insults Kyra. “By the way, I know you were listening to us this whole time.”

She scoffs, offended Aspasia would even say Kyra lacks intuition, “I’m sorry. I’ve walked around the island about five times and nothing out of the ordinary came up.”

Aspasia groans, shaking her head, “You are exactly like her. Seeing things at face value. There is more you need to look for. Tablets, orders, boats, in ruins or caves, amongst the crowd.” Aspasia stops and motions at the crowded city. “You mean to tell me that there is not one Cultist amongst the people right now? Watching your every move? Whispering and enjoying wine?”

Remembering what her mater had told her about feeling certain things happening around them, Kassandra looks amongst the crowd, looking deeper and paying more attention to what the people are doing. She squints, trying to concentrate better.

“I would say use Ikaros but I remember he’s delivering a letter to your mater,” Aspasia says.

“Shh.” Kassandra hushes.

Her eyes stop on a man speaking with the blacksmith. He was wearing hooded clothing, so she could see his face. He and the blacksmith seem to be making an agreement. The blacksmith was skeptical at first, but then when there was a big pouch of drachmae in front of him, he didn't think twice to agree to whatever he was agreeing to. The man hands him the money and walks away, the blacksmith, however, continued to work harder.

“See something?” Aspasia asks.

“A man in a hood and a blacksmith made a deal. A lot of money was involved.” Kassandra explains her observations.

“Mm… There needs to be more information about this. Keep an eye on the blacksmith, he is a suspect and could now be working with the Cult.”

“And what about the man?”

“We don’t know if he is part of the Cult or just a Spartan needing more weapons. The blacksmith is the only way for us to know who he is precisely. Keep an eye on the blacksmith, and if the man doesn’t come back, we get him to talk.”

Kassandra nods. It is safe to have it that way. They don’t need a Spartan reporting to Kyra that she and Aspasia are questioning him without her knowledge or warrant, and they don’t need a Cultist’s death cause any more damage to the islands. It is best to lay low.

Aspasia and Kassandra make their way back to the Adrestia with no other distraction. Kassandra makes her way to her own bed and lies down on it, thinking about Kyra. How much she misses their conversations and poking fun at her. It is something of the past but she misses everything that they had and everything that they were.

When she and her were on that island, it reminded her of when they were hunting together. Doing what they needed to do and then talking as if they were on a walk. That small amount of time they spoke without one of them shouting and threatening was a token. A step forward to building trust. It brought out the Kyra Kassandra knew from before.

If only she could have more of those moments… That wasn’t supposed to happen but it did and that was what played out. Kyra wasn’t supposed to be there on the island, but her duty as leader brought her there anyway. Next to Kassandra, who was only doing what she was told to do. But… it seems impossible with the condition Kyra put both of them in, and now thinking about it, it crushes all the hope Kassandra had about them being friends again.

If only there was a way… If only there was a way to be alone with her, to just speak to her and to explain how sorry she is. If only there was a way to make her understand…

Kassandra turns on her side and gets herself comfortable. Tomorrow will no doubt be another work day, meaning another day with no Kyra. She yawns and closes her eyes, falling into a deep sleep she has not gotten in ages.


	5. just the pride talkin'

Kyra walks alone to the Adrestia with just a dagger at her disposal and civilian type of clothing. The night was still young, so there were quite a few people out doing work and talking to each other. She doesn’t stop to converse, there is something important to discuss with Kassandra, as much as she doesn’t want to speak to her, it is necessary.

Okay, maybe Kyra wanted to talk to her. After all this time, she still finds it easy to talk to the misthios. The few moments they conversed with each other on the small island were moments she let her walls down, and she didn’t even know it. Curse the gods, she didn’t want to even be in looking distance of Kassandra but they always have a different plan for them.

She spots Barnabas and Iola on deck speaking to each other enjoying some wine. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves as she approaches the ship, then stops at the end of the dock. She clears her throat to get their attention and they both look at her direction.

“Kyra! Um… Archon!”

She shakes her head, indicating not to call her Archon. There was a reason why she didn’t wear anything special, and that reason will soon be known.

“Uh… Um…” Barnabas stammers, scratching the back of his head, “What can I do for you?”

“I need to speak to Kassandra, it’s important.” she answers.

“Oh! I’ll go get her,” he exclaims and quickly walks to the hatch to get below the deck.

She smiles at Iola and they pass time catching up with each other. They didn’t exchange a lot of words but she remembers her most from Kassandra’s story on Delos. And the patch on her right eye. She was certainly  _ a _ better half of Barnabas. They were nice together nevertheless, they are both crazy in their own ways.

The hatch opens and up comes Kassandra, looking sleepy. Now she feels guilty waking her up from her sleep. Knowing her, she probably never gets a good nights sleep; it’s something she too struggles with every now and then.

Kassandra pulls herself onto the deck and looks for her. Once their eyes met, it was like they were meeting for the first time. She remembers the feeling that first night she laid eyes on the Eagle Bearer--intrigued, enthralled, attracted to, with a hint of doubt. She was still as breathtaking as ever, perhaps more if she wasn’t so stubborn with herself. The same honey eyes looking into hers.

She didn’t even notice that she had gotten off the ship and was standing right in front of her. She was taken out of her trance when Kassandra put a hand on her shoulder.

“You alright, Kyra?” Kassandra asks, looking up and down her body, checking for cuts or bruises maybe.

Kyra grabs her hand and removes it from her shoulder, “I’m fine.”

Kassandra nods and takes a step back to give her space. It’s hard keeping things strictly professional when it’s hard to keep your walls up, more so when you don’t even know they are down in the first place. Kyra clears her throat, trying to find her voice and recollect her thoughts.

“There’s something I need to discuss with you. It’s about this…” she looks around to make sure no one is watching them. When she sees everyone looking away from them, she leans in to whisper, “Cult of Kosmos.”

Kassandra raises her brows, “Oh?”

She nods, “Follow me. Let’s try and speak about this as discreetly as possible.”

She starts walking back into the city with Kassandra beside her. It’s been awhile since she’s done this, with anyone actually. Just walk and talk. She’d be lying if she hadn’t tried with other people, but it always felt forced or awkward. They just never clicked. Those nights always ended up with someone crying or running away--them crying or her running away.

“What do you know about the Cult, Kassandra?” Kyra asks, starting their conversation when they are away from the main city.

Kassandra gives it a good thought before speaking, “The Cult are power hungry dogs. They are the ones after me and my family.”

“Why are they after you?” Kyra questions, not understanding why anyone would target Kassandra and her family.

“I… It’s something to do with my bloodline. My mater told me once before that there would be people who would want whatever we have for themselves.” she explains, kicking a pebble, “Me and my family hold special powers. It explains why I’m so… me.”

Kyra frowns, not exactly understanding by what she means by “powers.”

“Do you mean your connection with Ikaros or…?”

Kassandra shakes her head, “I actually have powers. Powers no one either than me or my brother holds.”

Fascinating... 

“What… sort of powers do you have?”

Kassandra looks around. She spots an ibex next to her and motions to stop moving. Kyra watches as she demonstrates what she was about to do. The ibex was enjoying some of the brush, unaware of the two watching it. Then, all of a sudden Kassandra starts to glow, startling Kyra, and she whistles. The sound of someone jumping on the ibex and killing it grabs Kyra’s attention. She recognizes the form, it was Kassandra. But she was next to her. How could she be in two places at once?

“What-how-wait-so you could… p-pow...” she stutters, trying to make a coherent sentence. She points between her and the now dead ibex, making Kassandra chuckle. She blows out a puff of air and puts both hands on her hips, frowning. She gives her a serious look, “What else can you do?”

Kassandra scrunches her nose as she thinks of the other powers she has. Her brows raise up and she gives a smug look as she reaches behind her and unsheaths her sword. Her spear glows and she runs the two blades together, catching fire. Kyra lets out a shriek and jumps back. She looks around, making sure no one is seeing what Kassandra is doing.

“Okay, okay, I get it. You have powers, now put it out.” Kyra says, waving her hands so that the fire goes out.

Kassandra shrugs, “I don’t know how to stop it, it goes out by itself.”

“You are making a scene!” Kyra quietly shouts, as if she is trying to scold a child.

“You wanted to see my powers!” Kassandra exclaims back.

After a few moments the fire goes out, making Kyra let out a sigh of relief. Kassandra puts away her spear and sword, trying to hold back her laughter. Kyra looks at her, no, studies her, trying to grasp the power she has. There has to be more, there has to be an explanation to why she’s still here. Physically here. Kassandra has faced death before and laughed at its face many times.

She looks over her body, seeing new scars on her arms and face. She points and moves her finger around her body.

“Are one of your powers regeneration?” she asks.

Kassandra looks over her arms, then chuckles to herself, “Yeah. It’s one of the many reasons why I’m still alive.”

Kyra nods then looks away. By the gods, there is an actual goddess right in front of her. She’s always known Kassandra was god-like, but seeing the few of probably many powers she holds confirms that she actually is a god. So… does that mean… she has had…?

“And no, Ikaros has nothing to do with my powers. Just a… gift I suppose.” Kassandra answers her question from before.

Kyra was about to say something before she heard people walking towards their way. She grabs her arm and pulls her so they could continue walking. They keep their voices low. As much as she wanted to scream at Kassandra for not pointing out these powers to her before, they are still in the open.

“I can see why the Cult is after you,” Kyra whispers, “But why go after me? I don’t think Aspasia has ever said the Cult sides with anyone in the war.”

As Kassandra spoke, she could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand and heard something, or someone, moving in the bushes next to them.

“Well, I’m sure Aspasia has told you that the Cult doesn’t side with anyone. They only want power for themselves.”

“Archon!” a man calls for her from behind. They both turn and it was the Spartan general she’s been working with for the past three months, “Just got word from Sparta demanding taxes be made.”

She frowns in confusion, “I’ve already paid taxes, general.”

He pulls out a scroll, “Not according to this.”

Kyra grabs the scroll from him and opens it to read it. That’s impossible, she just made payments just last week. As scans through the letter, only noting what is important. Payments for the loss of soldiers and ships… Maintaining partnership with Sparta… Taxes for the Olympic Games? She looks at the general in rage.

“These are pointless taxation. Which one of the kings from Sparta ordered this?” she snapped, crumpling the letter in one of her hands.

“Pausanias, Archon.” the general answers, his voice cracking.

She shakes her head, frustrated with the demands Pausanias has been making ever since she took leadership over the islands. She’s always made a middle ground for her duties and her people, but the things he’s been asking money for is getting more and more ridiculous each time he has the audacity to send bills. She pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down and think of a way to get the payments done.

Kassandra steps in, grabbing attention, “You don’t have to make the payments, Kyra.”

She scoffs, “Who said you made the decisions I have to make?” Kyra turns to the general, leaving Kassandra to her own devices. She crumples the letter some more before speaking, “Write a letter to King Pausanias saying he can go fuck himself. Oh, and make sure you leave the finished letter on my desk so I can personally sign it.”

She throws the piece of papyrus at the general. He tries to catch it, but fails to. She turns around to Kassandra, who was looking at her with her arms crossed, who seemed a bit annoyed. Kyra raises one brow.

“Something wrong?” she inquires.

Kassandra looks deep into her eyes, trying to find the answers she wants to look for in them. Kyra squints at her, trying to block her out, to stop her from looking any deeper. Whatever answers she wants to hear, she isn’t going to get them; to whatever question she has yet to ask.

“You do realize I was trying to help?” Kassandra asks, her voice stern.

“I didn’t ask for it.”

“I’m here to help you on an order.”

Kyra felt herself losing a part of her when she said that. The very fact that Kassandra is only her because of an order makes Kyra angry beyond all reason. Not because she wants to be here, but she had no choice. When she first saw Kassandra, she thought she had come back to try and reason with her. No matter how much she didn’t want her to come back, no matter how slim the chances were that Kassandra would’ve come back, she still held onto the hope that she’d defy the unspoken words and come back to reason with her. To fight what they had together.

She never did. Kyra had just begun to accept the fact that she would never come back. But here came Kassandra, covered in honey and feathers, chasing her dog who had stolen her spear. She was… happy… shocked… confused, sad, her heart was beating faster than she would run a marathon, her thoughts messy. Then hearing Aspasia say her name--it quickly came to her mind that Kassandra wasn’t here because she wanted to be. Aspasia has lots of work and lots of money, something a  _ misthios  _ can’t afford to pass up on.

It all came crashing down around her, her hopes dropping as quick as it came back up, perhaps even faster, and she was angry all over again like that night Kassandra told her that she had killed the man she loved. She wanted to throw her spear at her face, have her feel the pain she inflicted upon her, but that wouldn’t have been a good option. Kyra knew better, and controlled her emotions quick enough before her arm throws the spear at the wall next to Kassandra’s head. If not here for personal reasons, she was here for work, and she can get any job done whether it’s for fighting or task purposes. She was an asset worth paying for.

Kyra steps forward, balling her hands into fists, “Your orders are to protect and guard my islands from this Cult. Not make any governing decisions.”

Kassandra walks forward, getting into her face, “If my way of protecting your islands is to make those types of decisions for you, then I will do my best to help you.”

“You don’t know half of the decisions I have to make as a leader of two islands.”

“Why can’t you accept that I actually want to help here? I care about these islands as much as you do, Kyra. I helped you free these islands, don’t you remember?” Kassandra begs, looking pained in her face.

Kyra pushes her away with a grunt, “I do remember. I think about it all the time. Do  _ you _ remember what happened when you  _ helped _ me? Hm?” Kassandra was about to answer but she continued on, “You killed a general, the man I cared for and loved, and then you left. You didn’t leave anything behind, you just left. You never came back until now, on another order. Now tell me, do you actually care about these islands? Or do you just care about getting the money Aspasia would give you for completing your job?”

“I am here because the Cult is targeting your islands. The same people who want me and my family dead!” Kassandra shouts, her face turning red and eyes wide in anger. She starts walking towards Kyra, who takes a step back with every step she took forward, “If I didn’t care, I would’ve let the Cult come here and overrun you or kill you, but I’m here and I’m going to stay here until you and the islands are out of their sights.”

Kyra stops moving back when Kassandra said she would’ve let the Cult kill her had she not ever came back. The words cut her deep as she looked at the emotions Kassandra was showing. She wanted to deny it, to say it wasn’t the truth, that she wished she would’ve let them come after her but some part of her knows Kassandra is telling the truth. She knows there is only a fraction of the Greek world Kassandra allows herself to open up to, and one of them has been herself.

Kyra struggles to find her next words; very few people have left her speechless but the truth in Kassandra’s words are too much to swallow. All of her thoughts and inner conflict are now fighting with each other. Struggling between believing what she wants to believe and accepting the truth. She shut herself out of the world a year ago, but was she ready to get back with reality? With her own emotions?

“Now tell me, Archon, do I not fucking care?” Kassandra cursed, her voice low and predator-like.

She didn’t want to answer, but she knows the conversation would never end if she doesn’t give an answer.

It was as if all the pain and crying had managed to catch up to Kyra; she felt her eyes well up with tears and her heart breaking in two all over again. The past year she wished for Kassandra to come back, tell her it’s okay, that she’s sorry for the actions she had done. That she never meant to hurt her. Her heart was too broken to cope with so she let her instincts take over her. Shutting everything out, focus on something else and just  _ forget. _

Kyra gritted her teeth, not allowing herself to lose this. She wanted to keep things professional with Kassandra, she isn’t going to crack down on her words after a day. As much as she wanted to be held by her, there’s so much to make up for… so much to rebuild between them. She’s not even sure they can even go back to being friends,  _ if _ she were to survive this Cult.

“What you say may be true, but I still do not want you making any of my decisions for me.” Kyra says slowly, her eyes never leaving Kassandra’s. “Goodnight, misthios.”

She turns to walk away, to end the conversation, but Kassandra always has more to say.

“I heard what Aspasia told you earlier,”

Kyra turned, frowning. She was eavesdropping on them? Why is she not surprised?

“Reminded me of a certain conversation we had once with a Spartan,” she reminds her cooly.

_ Oh. _ She is about to go there.

“Funny how things come back to bite you in your ass.”

Kyra shakes her head and walks away, wanting to be away from her for the rest of the night. Despite that there is more she wanted to discuss regarding the Cult, she has had enough of Kassandra enabling her. She knew how to get under her skin and it’s a blessing Kyra knew when to walk away.

Obviously she was reminding her of the meeting she had with her and Thaletas a year back. When she asked her whose plan was better. What Aspasia said to her was what she told Thaletas. Having heart but not having a real plan. To think with your head and not with your heart. Although, thinking with her heart has gotten her this far governing the islands. They can suffice from it.

Kyra doesn’t need Aspasia or Kassandra telling her what she has to do to protect her people. All her life she’s survived on the streets. She was raised by hunters and mercenaries, had their help and guidance, but everything she has knowledge and skill in were things she had to learn by herself. She’s been around long enough to know what makes a good leader and a tyrant.

She looks over her shoulder to make sure Kassandra wasn’t following her, then she makes her way back home. The time Kassandra is going to be here is going to be the longest time of Kyra’s life. If time could kill, she was a one shot.

She gets back to her office and sees the Spartan general scribbling out the letter she told him to make for when she comes back. She tells him to leave, that she’ll take care of it. He says his goodnight and leaves her to her own devices. She shuts the door behind him and sighs.

Back to being alone.

She walks to her table and reaches for the letter the general was writing out. After reading the first sentence she tears it apart and tosses it aside. She’d expect Sparta to appoint generals who knew how to write a formal letter but they are as dumb as a rock. 

She grabs a feather to write with and a new sheet of papyrus. She writes away, draining anything else around her out. It’ll be yet another night she will spend working with a couple hours of sleep.

\---

It’s been a week since she had arrived and Kassandra spends her days helping around with tasks given from the people of the Silver Islands. Going back and forth between Mykonos and Delos while Aspasia is with Kyra. The two have grown quite fond of each other despite Aspasia’s warnings about the Cult.

Speaking of, Kassandra has decided to keep close to the blacksmith. Often going to him to repair her weapons and armor. Today was a day to finally get answers, there has been plenty of time for the blacksmith to do what he needs to do. So she leaves her armor, sword, and bow with him and does a workout on the roof near his shop.

Her mind would sometimes drift off to Kyra, wondering how she’s doing after what had occured between them a few nights ago. From what she’s heard from Aspasia, she’s made some progress with her, but it wasn’t enough to make a difference.

She hopes Kyra didn’t take anything she said too personally. It was with good intentions. She wanted to help her, even if it meant reminding her of simpler times--times that now hurt and haunt them both.

Kassandra keeps a lookout for another man, more specifically the hooded man, but considering that he can be anybody is sort of a lost cause at this point. She is determined though. The quicker she gets this man, she quicker she can get the Cult’s attention away from the islands and onto the next target. The quicker she can leave here.

After a rather intense and hard workout she sits on the edge of the roof and rests, looking at the blacksmith. He was working at her bow. Quite the bow, if she says so herself. She got it from a mercenary a while back. The malaka… Burned her skin many times before she had to take the fight on a beach. She had called it Hades’s Bow, as the fire-tipped arrows reminded her of what it would be like in the underworld whenever it hit her.

She takes deep breaths to control her breathing, looking out into the sea. The sun high in the sky and the light glistening on the sea, merchant and Spartan ships travelling left to right. It still looks all so peaceful even after all the island hopping she has done over the past year. Simply put, no other island compares to Mykonos, and under Kyra’s leadership, it’s only going to get better.

A few minutes had passed before she noticed someone approach the blacksmith from the corner of her eye. She looks down and sees a Spartan lieutenant. Something seemed very off with this lieutenant, and at this time of day most of the Spartans would be patrolling the islands in groups. What was he doing alone?

Kassandra turns away, not wanting to get the attention of the Spartan. If only she had Ikaros around right now she could get out of sight and use him as a way to listen to their conversation. She moves from her spot and tries moving away from the edge and closer to the blacksmith’s shop, using the tarp as cover. She lays on her belly so that she isn’t as noticeable if she were to be spotted.

“How are the weapons coming along?”

“They will be ready by tonight. It should’ve been done by now, if it weren’t for that misthios always wanting to repair her armor.”

She peaks around the corner to see what’s going on. The lieutenant had his arms crossed and an analyzing look on his face, well from what the helmet could allow her to see. The blacksmith never stopped working on her bow, now giving it a new drawstring.

The lieutenant doesn’t seem familiar to her, she would recognize the Spartans as she’s been around helping most of them for the past week. She would’ve at least seen his face once at the fort but… this is definitely a new face. She doesn’t recall another Spartan army dropoff, unless she just missed it.

“You are helping her, Inachus?” the Spartan asks, smirking at the blacksmith.

The blacksmith turns his head, as if he’s looking out for someone, and Kassandra quickly moved away from his sight. There was a gap between the tarp and the edge of the home that she can see through, so she looks through it to watch the blacksmith’s actions.

“I do not know if you know this but the misthios is working with the Archon, quite possibly trying to track you down. I’m trying to save our necks here, Tros.” the blacksmith whispers, setting aside her bow and standing up to get closer to the lieutenant.

“All the more reason for you to  _ not  _ help repair her armor her weapons and to focus on your work making these weapons I paid you to make.” the lieutenant insisted, waving his hand towards her armor.

“The Eagle Bearer has been here every day since our deal. She knows there is something going on!”

Tros shoves Inachus back to his workspace, causing him to trip over his chair. Kassandra moves away from the edge, closing her eyes. This just confirms who this Tros and Inachus are working for. And also that this wasn’t going to end well.

_ Come on, Ikaros. You’re here somewhere…  _ Kassandra thinks to herself, feeling his presence close by.

“I have orders from the Ghost to get this done by today. It should’ve been done today. Now, you either stop helping the girl or you finish your job!” Tros begins to shout, causing a scene.

“ _ You _ can leave!” Inachus bites back.

_ Help me see… _

“You are just like the rest of them. A  _ coward. _ ”

The sound of Ikaros screeching enables Kassandra to open her eyes, connecting her mind with his. She sees Tros from above reaching for his sword. Her arms tense as she boosts Ikaros down to attack the lieutenant. When his claws touched the back of his neck, her connection with Ikaros was lost and she felt herself moving back with her own body. She gets on her feet and looks over the edge.

Ikaros is making good work with him because he is now distracted with him. Kassandra, not wasting any time, jumps down from the roof and knocks Tros out with one punch. Ikaros squawks and flies up above her. Tros is on the ground, unconscious, leaving one more person aside…

A wooden log hits Kassandra’s back, but instead of knocking her down, it shatters into small pieces and only irritates her. She purses her lips, taking a deep breath. She slowly turns to the blacksmith, her eyes dark in anger.

Inachus drops what’s left of the log of puts his hands up in surrender, trembling before her. She sniffs then cracks her neck and knuckles, getting ready to knock him out as well.

“Wait, wait!” he pleads, reaching his hands out so she doesn’t move.

He quickly grabs her bow and fixes it, fumbling with it at first. Then he tosses it to her, alongside the rest of her stuff, which were repaired as well. She looks at him, annoyed with him only delayed the inevitable. He nods, nervously laughing to himself.

“Okay, you can knock me out now.” Inachus says, smiling at her. She jerks herself at him and he curls into a ball on the ground. “Nevermind I’ll just stay down here! I surrender!”

She rolls her eyes.

Blacksmiths never fail to astound her.

She puts back her armor on and weapons on her belt before she moves to capture the two men. She ties both of their hands behind their backs with rope, making sure they could not escape, and drags them to the Adrestia. It is the only place she knows no other person either than the crew, herself, or Barnabas are allowed on. Her lieutenants are strict on who boards the Adrestia, and Barnabas knows about the Cult enough to not recruit them.

She leaves them below deck in a holding cell with only a torch as light. Making sure the cells were locked, and goes back up to tell Barnabas who the two were and to be on high alert for Cultists. It’s a step forward that they had captured two already, but it was in front of everyone to see.

“Are you sure Aspasia won’t be disappointed in this?” Barnabas asks, following close behind her on deck.

“She never told me to be subtle when capturing them, Barnabas. At least we got two men who can give us clues as to why they are here and what their business is here.” Kassandra explains, jumping off the ship and onto the docks.

“Well, why yes, of course there’s that. But I mean, Aspasia would sure want them with Kyra,”

She turns around, stopping in her tracks, “There’s no way I’m letting these men around her. She’s too impulsive and that’s rich coming from me, a misthios.”

“She needs answers too, Kassandra,” Barnabas points out.

She sighs, rubbing her temples. He was right… Kyra deserves and needs answers. Maybe if she were to meet these two men and ask questions herself, she will have some sort of action plan against them, whoever is left on the islands.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Kassandra walks away, trusting Barnabas and her crew to keep the two and everyone else in check. She makes her way to the leader house as quick as she can. Before she makes it in she heard Ikaros landing on the wall that surrounds the house, chirping at her. She walks to him, noticing that he was holding a scroll.

“Hey there, Ikaros. Had a safe flight?” she asks him, petting him as well as getting the scroll from his claw.

He chirps happily and lets go of the scroll. She clicks her tongue a few times and he flies up. She continues walking to find Aspasia and Kyra, who were in the kitchen. As she gets closer she can hear what they are discussing.

“...she was someone I trusted… Things lead to one thing to another… she left and now a year later she’s here again.” Kyra says.

Kassandra slows her pace and listens more to their conversation.

“I got that you two have history.” Aspasia says back.

She hears the sound of a cup being set onto the table and a gulp. Were they drinking wine? Since when did Aspasia drink wine…?

“Yes. History… The past.” Kyra laughs. She lets out a hiccup before speaking again, “And it stays in the past.”

“I’m not saying you should bring back the past. I’m saying you should at least give the future a try.” Aspasia advised, her voice calming and friendly.

Kyra scoffs, “What future? She’s just going to leave again.”

Kassandra stops just before the entrance to the kitchen. There was a pause in their conversation, meaning one of them is thinking of what else to say, or just Aspasia knowing she has more to say.

“And besides, if everything is true about the Cult then I’m not even sure I’m going to be around for much longer, aren’t I? I mean… you said so yourself, I think with my heart and not with my mind but… it’s the only way I can avoid the pain of the past. The only way I can move forward. It may cost me my life… but it’s a cause worth dying for… I suppose.” Kyra rambles on.

“We all experience heartbreak and there will be many more whether you choose to forgive Kassandra or not-” Aspasia starts, but she is cut off short.

“I forgive, Kassandra, alright… I just don’t think I forgive myself for letting things happen the way they did…” Kyra admits sorrowfully.

Kassandra purses her lips, feeling her heart ripped open from the inside.

Was… was everything that happened between them… Did it not matter to her now after everything that had occured? Not even Thaletas? Did she regret…  _ everything? _

Kassandra, not wanting to hear more of their conversation, walks away.

Walking away--because it was the only thing she can do to even help Kyra and herself grieving what happened that fateful night. Walking away, because she couldn’t bear hearing Kyra saying what they had together was her biggest regret. Walking away… because they were business partners.

Nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do y'all think?:)


	6. Need Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote this over the course of one whole week and i'm so sorry if there's any mistakes. i really wanted this chapter out lol.

“UGH!”

Kassandra is in the cell with Tros, punching him as many times as she can waiting for Aspasia to arrive, letting out her anger from what she heard a couple hours ago from Kyra. His helmet had fallen off while he was being dragged onto the ship, so she had a better view on where to hit him. He had a weirdly deformed cheekbone, and a scar on his right eye; a reason why he covered his face both occasions he visited Inachus.

He spits out blood, which were all over her knuckles, and a tooth. In the cell next to them was Inachus, who seemed pretty joyful watching the beat down Tros was receiving, sometimes even wounding Kassandra up so that she hits him harder.

She thinks about the things Kyra has said to her, and the words she said to Aspasia. Regretting everything that she has done in the past, drawing the line between them, not accepting her help. She cared for Kyra so much. What wouldn’t she do for her?

Kassandra took a small break to catch her breath, turning her back on Tros. She walks around a bit to clear her head a bit more.

“You don’t hit as hard as him,” Tros snickered.

Her head whipped back to look at him. She walks up to him and grabs him by his armor. She pulls him up closer to her, feeling the need to punch him again.

“I’m not the one with a bloody face, you scum.”

She was about to punch him again when she heard the door to the holding area open. She looks behind her and sees Aspasia and, surprisingly, Kyra. She observes the scene, first at Inachus then at her and Tros. There were many things Aspasia is good at, one of them is that she could hide her feelings and thoughts. Very well. She is almost unreadable.

Kassandra drops Tros down and backs away from him. She begins to feel much calmer now that Aspasia is around. She gets out of the cell and locks it.

“I got your message. I see you kept yourself busy while waiting for me.” Aspasia says behind her, motioning her head towards Tros.

She growled, “He’s after my family. He deserves every bit of what he got.”

She lets Aspasia take over at this point, backing away from the cell and against the wall across. She ignores Kyra, who was looking at her. She crossed her arms and leaned against the pillar Kyra was standing next to.

“Are you okay?” Kyra asks.

“I’m fine.” Kassandra snaps, perhaps answered a bit too quickly.

Kyra nods, looks away, and took about two steps away from her. She didn’t mean to snap at her, she sounded sincere asking if she was okay, but her emotions seemed to be getting the best of her today. Well, for the past couple hours it has.

“There are many questions to be asked around here but let’s go over why you are here in the first place.” Aspasia starts, holding her hands together to create a relaxed atmosphere. “About a week ago, the misthios detected some suspicious behavior between the both of you and I have caught the Archon up on the activities on our way here. It has come to her attention that you have made an unauthorized request of weapons to the blacksmith so I must ask this. What are your duties here on Mykonos, Spartan?”

“The kings sent me here to receive payments from the Archon.” Tros answers, blood spewing out of his mouth. “She is in great debt with Sparta.”

“If you are here to receive payments then why are you here speaking with a blacksmith?” Aspasia prods, motioning towards the blacksmith.

Tros laughs menacingly, “That is information I cannot give you, woman.”

“He needed me to make weapons.” Inachus joins in, answering for him.

Aspasia looks at him, raising her brows in understanding. She gives Tros a look before she walks in front of the cell the blacksmith was in.

“Seems reasonable from a Spartan in need of resupply… But he isn’t here to fight.” Aspasia points out, her eyes never leaving the blacksmith. It was a tactic she had to get the truth out of someone; keeping eye contact with the person would leave them unsettled, trying to find ways to escape the truth. “Why did he ask for weapons?”

“Um… I… I cannot tell you.” Inachus stutters, scooching back into a corner.

“Oh? Well, that’s a shame. Neither one of you wants to tell me what is going on.” Aspasia goaded, rolling her eyes and walks in between Kyra and Kassandra. “I have the Archon on one side and a mercenary on the other and there are two of you. A blacksmith and a Spartan. If either one of you is smart, you should be afraid.”

Tros chuckles while Inachus gasps in fear. Well that does even out the playing field. The blacksmith can lose his citizenship while the Spartan can his life. 

“You’re not getting anything from me.” Tros says, shaking his head and keeping his eyes on Kassandra.

Aspasia sighs, ducking her head in diappointment. Kassandra smirks, cracking her knuckles, getting ready for another beat down. Kyra stays put, analyzing the room quietly.

“Arrogance can only get you so far, warrior,” Aspasia starts, giving the signal to Kassandra. She takes a moment to process what she is going for, then realizes her work is done with Tros and there’s work that needs to be done on Inachus. She walks to his cell. “What’s to say your partner is as  _ dumb _ to play along with your theatrics?”

Kassandra begins to unlock the cell and Inachus lets out a cry, his whole body shaking. Tros was looking at him, a panicked look on his face.

“Don’t tell them anything you fool!” he shouts, trying to get out of the ropes he is in.

“Tick tock, blacksmith,” Aspasia teases.

Kassandra opens the cell, dropping the keys to it, and walks straight to Inachus. She felt like an apex predator stalking its prey, the sheer fear in his eyes only feeding into her need to end anyone associated with the Cult. She grabs onto his chiton and he shuts his eyes tight, anticipating a punch.

“There is a rebellion against the Archon! He needed more weapons for the others for when they attack!” Inachus lets out, his voice high and scared.

“You idiot!” Tros shouts.

“A rebellion you say?” Aspasia repeats.

Kassandra looks over her shoulder and she was exchanging looks with Kyra, who looked shocked as well hurt. She nods her head and looks back at Tros. There was a certain darkness taking over Kyra, almost one Podarkes had when she went and finished him. It was sinister. This wasn’t good…

“Give us your orders, traitor.” Aspasia speaks, walking to Tros’s cell block.

“You can go to Hades!” he growls, refusing to cooperate. He looks at Kyra, rage in his eyes, “You! There is no stopping this rebellion,  _ girl.  _ Your heart speaks true but it won’t suffice when your islands are taken over by the Cult. There are people from the inside out, you won’t get past us. And you!  _ Eagle Bearer. _ ”

Kassandra side eyes him, knowing where he is going with this speech. He already admitted he is part of the Cult, there’s only one thing left to say…

“ _ He _ , the one with the  _ destiny,  _ will have your head on a pike, and your  _ whore  _ in his bed on a leash like a dog!”

Kyra screams as she throws a dagger straight through the cell and into his eye. His head jerks back on impact, and it takes a second for his body to fall over backwards. Aspasia had moved just in time so she isn’t in the line of sight and seemed genuinely impressed with Kyra’s accuracy.

Kyra snaps her head at Inachus, her eyes dark. Kassandra steps in front of Inachus for protection as Kyra stalks him, her eyes never leaving him. Kassandra puts his hand forward, trying to keep distance between him and her hands. This Kyra was absolutely  _ terrifying _ ; even she was afraid of her.

“Kyra… don’t touch him.” Aspasia says, trying to reason with her.

She ignores her, continuing her path to him.

“Please, Archon! I have a family! They need me!” Inachus begs, crying at this point.

It was like she was in a trance, in the mind of a madwoman. Someone who has lost all sense of themselves and was only out for blood. She was almost  _ trembling _ in anger.

Kassandra takes the chance and steps in front of her, stopping her in her track. Her eyes never left Inachus, who was frozen to death.

“You don’t want to do this, Kyra.” she says, trying to calm her down.

Her eyes slowly move to hers. This was a look she doesn’t recognize nor thought Kyra could hold. It was as if she was just another manifestation of Ares, the fury in her eyes just raging like wildfire. Even then, it is a look even the Gods would be afraid of.

“ _ Move. _ ” she simply says.

“This isn’t you.”

“You don’t know me.”

She takes a step forward, Kassandra takes a step back. She takes another step forward and Kassandra takes another step back. There is no way she’s going to allow Kyra to kill this blacksmith. He is the only blacksmith on the islands, and she needs him just as much as he needs her. Killing him would be a great blow to the Spartan alliance.

They both move forward and back, left to right, Kassandra trying to think of another way to get through to her. But there just doesn’t seem to be a way. Every time she blocks her, all she does is fight back. She even looks to Aspasia, silently asking her what to do. All she does is watch the two of them as there is nothing she can do, and nothing she can say to bring Kyra back from this rage.

She looks at Kyra once again, panicking.  _ What should I do? What should I do? _

There was one thing she thought that could work. It is something she’s always dreamt of doing, if she were to return to Mykonos after she had taken down the Cult. Nights where she would think about Kyra and that night on the beach, wanting…  _ needing _ to feel her again. This could end badly, a slap across her face or a dagger to her stomach. As long as she doesn’t kill the blacksmith…

Kassandra grabs Kyra’s face with both of her hands and pulls her in, their lips crashing against each other. It takes a moment for Kyra to realize what they were doing, or at least what she was trying to do, and by surprise Kyra’s tense stance relaxes and she begins to kiss her back. This was something she was totally not expecting, but did it feel  _ oh so good _ to finally feel her lips against hers.

It felt like it was just the two of them for a moment. A moment where she can remember the night and morning on that beach; the everlasting bliss that memory holds now coming back just for this one moment in time. The memory that, in the end, holds two people coming together for peace in the midst of war and oppression. Their whole lives fighting for just a piece of freedom, just a scratch of love, a drop of normality, and the carelessness to just not care at all for all they had was the moment they were in.

Kassandra can feel Kyra’s hands reluctantly being placed on her waist, which brings her back into the present. She pulls away from her, slowly, looking at the leader with half-lidded eyes. Kyra wears a frown on her face, her lips slightly open, perhaps asking herself a million questions and trying to comprehend her own feelings. Kassandra lets go of her face and takes a step back, her eyes never leaving Kyra.

So much for business partners…

Aspasia clears her throat, that was when Kyra decided to look at Kassandra, and dismisses the blacksmith. Through the limited lighting the ship offers, she can tell there were many emotions playing on Kyra’s face. At least she was back to herself. Mostly. Kassandra could feel her cheeks start to heat up and all she can do is look away from the brunette beauty. She was met with Inachus standing next to her, looking like he was waiting for her to notice him.

“Release him. He’s learned his lesson.” Aspasia orders, deciding to let him go.

She follows and goes behind the blacksmith to untie him. When his hands were free he rubs both of his wrists to relieve the tightness and allow for them to feel again. He walks towards Kyra, who could only offer him a blank expression. He bows his head, ashamed to be looking at her.

“I’m so sorry, Archon. I promise I only accepted such a request for drachmae. You can take the weapons from my home, if you would like,” he offers, his voice low and submissive.

Kyra clears her throat, then fixes her stance. Square shoulders, chest pumped, and hands held behind her back, “Apology accepted, blacksmith.” 

The blacksmith makes his way to the exit, but she places a finger on his shoulder, stopping him, “Though you are working around me from now on.”

“Yes, Archon.” Inachus agrees, nodding his head.

She lifts her finger, allowing him to leave. Once he left, Aspasia walks to the exit while Kassandra and Kyra leave the cell block. Well, attempt to. Kyra waited for Kassandra, but she motioned for her to leave first, then they both tried to leave at the same time, and clumsily so. Kassandra caught her from falling face first into the hard wooden floor and she already had a hand on hers.

When Kyra was on her feet, they both walked to Aspasia, who had witnessed everything that had happened. If there were any thoughts going through her mind, she does not show it. This is ridiculous, it felt like their mater had caught them kissing them and was about to give them a lecture.

Then, finally, she smiles at them. Not to make fun of them or to talk about their kiss, but to begin talking as if any of it never happened.  _ Phew… _ Kassandra definitely needed time to process their kiss.

“Good work you two, I knew I could count on you both to finish the job.” Aspasia grins, then walks away without another word, leaving the two alone.

They both quietly watch her walk out of view, not touching each other or bothering to catch a glimpse of another. When they heard the hatch being open and closed, they both stood there awkwardly. Kassandra looks blankly into space, not a thought running through her mind. She can’t really tell, but Kyra was doing the same.

A second goes by, ten, twenty, thirty, a whole moment, then Kyra glances at her. Her hands move up and down her peplos as she looks behind her. Kassandra looks over her shoulder and sees a now dead Tros lying in a puddle of blood. She winces and looks away. Did she mention Kyra is impulsive?

“I’m… really sorry. I didn’t know what came over me.” Kyra apologizes, looking at her.

She swallows a lump that had formed in her throat, “I’m sorry too.”

She turns her head to finally look at Kyra. Her eyes spoke thousands of words, words of sorrow then realization, and finally sadness. She had a small smile on her lips, but was soon gone as her eyes moved away from hers. Kassandra wanted to hold her, to kiss her again and tell her it’s going to be okay. Though, she figured she has already done enough, and decided to give Kyra her space.

Kyra takes a deep breath before looking at her with such despair in her eyes, such devastation, it made her rethink her decision.

“Gods… I completely lost myself for a moment…” she mutters to herself.

“The stakes are high right now, it’s okay to lose yourself from time to time,” Kassandra reassures her, understanding completely what it’s like to lose yourself in a fight for your life.

Kyra only shakes her head in denial, hugging herself for comfort, “I was a monster…”

“You’re far from that, Kyra.” Kassandra says softly.

Kyra looks at her, a tear already running down her cheek. She quietly gasps, her heart breaking at the sight. Kyra never broke down like this before… not even when she was told the truth about her pater. Kassandra goes to wipe away her tears, but she turns and walks away quickly.

She sighs, putting both of her hands on her hips. Closing her eyes, she thinks of ways to get some alone time with Kyra. That’s something difficult, since Kyra is a busy woman. They needed to talk about how they’re going to move forward, now that they have learned there is a rebellion brewing and that her life is truly on the line. Business partners just isn’t going to cut it, not for Kassandra anyway. They need to talk about them especially. There are many things to be spoken about she felt, words she cannot leave unsaid.

Kassandra, wanting to pass the time, goes to dispose of the dead body, by throwing into the sea for Poseidon to take care of. Before doing so, she had taken the dagger that Kyra threw from his eye and kept it in her own boot. Afterwards, she looks around the ship for Aspasia, but she is nowhere to be found. She guesses there wasn’t much to do today if Aspasia didn’t bother waiting for her on deck.

So Kassandra goes for a walk around Mykonos for the rest of the day, speaking to the people in the city and around the temples. Ever since landing here, she has worked very hard to get the people’s trust again, and it has worked in her favor. Gaining their trust means making drachmae… and also their loyalty. She didn’t gain all of their trust, but it was a start. Even the Spartans.

There was something different in the way Kyra spoke to her since the last time they were together. The change between her conversation with Aspasia in the kitchen and on the ship was not something she had expected since Kyra seemed so dead set on not getting close again. What did Aspasia say to her that changed her mind? Those two are spending way too much together, leaving Kassandra in the shadows most of the time. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

Confronting Kyra seems to be the only thing to do. There was too much at stake to keep the distance. She may be more willing to die for her people, but Kassandra was not going to let anyone take away her pride and joy. She is one of the few good leaders, perhaps on the same level as Perikles, who only wanted to make good for her home. The Cult can’t destroy any more people like her.

Kassandra gives Kyra her space to think. Then, it was showtime.   
  
\---

Being leader to one of the most detrimental islands to the war is a tough job. Trying to contain a rebellion against you is just another headache inducing task to the many others. Especially a rebellion you never expected to happen. What had she done wrong? The people seemed so happy with her being leader. Was it all just a lie? To have her guards down just for them to backstab her?

Kyra had stayed in her bedroom since leaving Kassandra behind on the Adrestia. Thinking to herself the many things she could’ve done differently that could’ve prevented this rebellion and what she can do to stop one. She had walked around her room, chewing on her fingernails, and sat on the edge of her bed for long periods of time. She was beginning to become anxious about everything, all of her worst nightmares are coming true and she is ill-prepared for it.

Funny how she can lead a rebellion but can’t figure out how to stop one. It won’t be an easy task, a rebellion is more than just brute strength and archers. There were ideologies, philosophies that the people can follow and teach to one another. Unlike Kyra, taking down their leader just won’t do the job. It requires speeches and meeting demands from the people. Right now, meeting the demands of the people and Sparta are too thin, and gods know she is terrible at speeches.

Her mind would drift to Kassandra, and that kiss… How easy it was for her to lose herself, only for Kassandra to ground her with just a kiss.  _ A kiss. _ Of all things. She had spent all that energy trying to keep it professional between them and it all tired out with a kiss. Not to say she didn’t enjoy the kiss. She just feels silly now because all of the hostility is now jaded.

_ “I forgive, Kassandra, alright… I just don’t think I forgive myself for letting things happen the way they did…” Kyra admits sorrowfully, tracing the rim of the now empty cup in front of her. _

_ She didn’t quite expect this conversation to happen between her and Aspasia so soon. Though, Aspasia always poked into the subject while discussing the Cult; having this conversation was going to happen at some point. They both know Kassandra’s worth and it’s worth putting aside all the feelings to free her islands, but Kyra was just not confident enough in herself to let that night go. _

_ “Not forgiving yourself doesn’t mean the end. There are many things in my lifetime that I regret doing but things turned out for the better.” Aspasia says, trying to reassure Kyra’s own self doubt. _

_ Kyra looks at her, a smile slowly forming on her lips and tapping her foot as she thought. Being allies with an Athenian was far from what she imagined, but Aspasia was an exception. And rightfully so. She has the wellbeing of others in her best wishes and wanted justice, something she can deeply relate to. _

_ “You could be right. The Gods have their tricks, and the fates has its ways bringing in the right people at the right times.” she acknowledges the trouble Aspasia has gone through coming to the greek world and the work she has done throughout Athens, “I appreciate you looking out for me. Though I must remind you, I am the one who took the Silver Islands from the Delian League.” _

_ Aspasia grins widely at her, not even showing the slightest of pettiness. Instead, she reaches over and puts a hand on top of hers, giving it a squeeze. It was a comforting gesture, and Kyra is grateful for it. _

_ “We are allies now, Kyra. Besides, Athens never deserved these islands.” _

Their conversation was much needed for Kyra’s sake. Throughout the week, she has been thinking about Kassandra and if her treatment towards her had been too rash. She knows Kassandra is capable of fighting off these… cultists but she never really accepted her help. Now with a rebellion on the table, it is a wake up call for her to stop being so petty and just get the job done.

Funny how you can think one thing, then another one second later. Kyra was always ready to die for the people she had helped but now with the same people out to get her, she’s not quite sure they are worth dying over. Funny how things can change so quickly. With just a snap of the fingers.

The door to her bedroom opens, taking her out of her thoughts, and her assistant walks inside with some food in hand. Kyra gets out of bed to help her, the poor frail woman. She didn’t want an assistant when she first started governing but her workload was too much to even make her own food and keep the house tidy.

She softly chuckles, grabbing the bowl of piping hot soup from her hand, “Hermione, you are too kind.”

Hermione clicks her tongue, waving her off, “Nah, and you are too modest, Kyra. You work too hard and quite frankly, I do not mind being an assistant to one of the most respected leaders in all of Greece.”

Kyra laughs wholeheartedly, stirring the soup. Hermione has made her way inside, smiling to herself and looking around. She follows her movements while blowing on the soup to cool it down.

“Mind me asking why you’ve spent most of your day here? Unlike you to go a day without writing letters to the many requests from our neighboring islands and discussing infrastructure with the Spartans.” Hermione asks, turning around and sitting on her bed.

Kyra takes a sip of the soup and walks closer to Hermione, “Just thinking. A lot has come up in the past week and it’s starting to get the best of me.” she admits, sitting next to the smaller woman. She takes another sip of soup before speaking again, “The kings want more taxes, the people want another temple, the Spartans are more needy, and now I have the Eagle Bearer and one of the most prominent women in Athens here warning me of these… men. This is really good soup, by the way.”

Hermione sits there quietly, listening to every word Kyra had just told her. She has been one of the only couple people Kyra trusted with her life to speak such things as Praxos had hand picked her to be her assistant. Praxos being that one other person. Kyra remembers first meeting the helpful worker, she was nervous to the point of needing to leave for the bathroom every hour.

“That sounds quite the demand. The islands have been quite the hot commodity lately, I do admit. You are a wonderfully well-rounded leader, you will figure everything out eventually,” Hermione compliments. She looks at the soup in her hands, “It has fish straight from the sea, a blessing from the gods to have a husband who is a fisherman,” they both giggle, “And the soup is rich with tomatoes. I let that simmer along with the fish, then add in vegetables, spices, and herbs.”

Hermione kisses the tips of her fingers. If there was one thing she is most proud of, it is her cooking. Rightfully so. Kyra refuses to eat from anybody else as she could always count on her to make fulfilling meals. She didn’t realize how good it was until she noticed the bowl was almost empty. Did she eat through bones? She doesn’t even remember eating the fish.

Someone landing outside on her balcony makes her look over her shoulder and Hermione jumping out of bed in a panic. It was well into the night, who could possibly be running on rooftops at this hour? Unless they were drunk, not that it has ever happened to Kyra.

The curtains that shielded the entryway to her room are pushed apart and the person who walks through them was someone she isn’t surprised to see. Hermione, on the other hand, starts to hyperventilate in joy. She may have been told a few stories here and there. Kyra stands up, her eyes on familiar amber.

“Kassandra.”

A small smile plays on Kassandra’s face as she nods her head towards her, then at Hermione. Kyra takes the time to take in the goddess that is Kassandra. Her lean figure never fails to amaze Kyra, not even half of the Spartans she had encountered has such toned muscles. Squared shoulders to face adversity, scars that hold different stories, and a tireless face. There’s no arguing about her place in the Greek world.

“You’re the misthios who bears the Eagle of Zeus! I am honored to be in your presence,” Hermione squeaks, putting her hands together to show her blessings.

Kassandra chuckles as Kyra looks at her assistant with amusement. She has never seen Hermione act this way before. Well once and that was when they first met. Still, it is quite the sight.

“Thank you?” Kassandra says, smiling. She looks back at Kyra, who looks back at her, “I need to talk to you, Archon.”

“Oh! Oh, okay. This is important. I must be on my way.” Hermione blurted, waving around her hands and backing away. She grabs the bowl from Kyra’s hands, which she reluctantly gives up. “So sorry!”

She quickly walks out of the room and shuts the door behind her. They both wait a moment, just staring at each other. Kyra can feel herself smiling the more they look at each other, but not for the reason Kassandra may be thinking. For which the other party has made her way in front of her, looking as if she is all she wanted.

Kyra holds up a finger, stopping Kassandra. She knows Hermione, she is going to happily scream in 3… 2… 1…

“By the gods! I was in the same room as the Eagle Bearer!”

Kassandra laughs, backing away and holding her stomach. Kyra just smiles and shakes her head. Had she stayed any longer, she would’ve passed out from excitement.

It is just the two of them. Again.

Alone.

Kyra settles down, her smile never going away as she and the misthios exchanged looks. She wasn’t sure if the silence was from awkwardness or the underlying tension between them. Whatever is it, she wasn’t going to complain about it. Though her conversation with Hermione was short, it has gotten her in a good mood. That woman never fails to cheer Kyra up in the most stressful times, even saving her from intense conversations with the Spartans here and there.

Kassandra looks down Kyra, and before she could make anything of it she awkwardly scratches the back of her ear and looks away. Not before Kyra notices her cheeks turning a faint red.

“There is a lot to discuss. I figured we should talk things out before we continue working with each other stopping this rebellion.” Kassandra starts, her face kept neutral.

Kyra raised an eyebrow and looked down at her feet, “I suppose there are things that need clearing up.”

The other woman nods, pursing her lips, “How are you though Kyra?”

She scoffs, tapping her heels on the ground and shrugging. How is she… In a good mood but also really tense about everything? Feeling like she just doesn’t understand anything that is going on right now? Drowning but not dying; too much weight on her shoulders. Does she feel hopeless? Hopeful?

“That is a question with many answers,” Kyra sighs, then looks up at Kassandra, who was looking at her with a certain softness in her eyes, “I guess I’m just surviving at this point.”

“You feel as though the world is against you but you have the need to keep fighting. I understand.” Kassandra says.

The understanding between them never fails to amaze Kyra. How can two people be so far apart but know and understand what the other is feeling? She would call it fate, but the past has said differently. If they really were meant to be, then there wouldn’t be any awkwardness between them. Maybe things just happened at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

“Look, I know you would do anything to save these people but is it really worth losing your life over them?” Kassandra asks, sounding more serious.

She shrugs, “I’m not so sure about that now. Hearing that there is a rebellion against me has made me think that perhaps it is not worth dying over people who have turned against you.”

Kassandra nods, “So you understand that means… us working together.”

Kyra paused for a moment before speaking. Her instincts told her to reject her, but what good would it be to her to turn down one of the only people who can truly protect her if all else fails? It’s time to put on her big girl pants and act like a leader.

“Yes,” Kyra whispers, almost too quietly. She saw Kassandra’s shoulders relax as she said this and it made her lips twitch with a small smile, “What’s happening right now is bigger than the both of us.”

It seemed like Kassandra was about to grin, but then stopped herself, as if she didn’t want Kyra to see her obvious excitement that they are finally working together again. It warmed her heart and made her stomach flutter. How can someone be so tough but yet so dorky at the same time?

“Oh, well I wasn’t expecting that response at all.” Kassandra chuckles, her face breaking out in a smile.

Kyra couldn’t help herself but smile as well, “Don’t get too excited or else you too will scream in happiness like my assistant.”

Kassandra lets out a snort.

After a few moments of laughter and giggles, the two were in silence again. They both stared at each other, both trying to figure out what to say next. There was a lot to discuss, at least those were the words Kassandra said when she came here unexpectedly. Then all of a sudden Kassandra frowns and looks away from her.

“We also need to talk about what happened earlier.” she adds in, her smile long gone.

“Oh…” was all Kyra could say as dread started to take over her.

“I’ve never seen you act that way before.”

Kyra turns to sit on her bed. She looks down at her lap where her hands rest and her palms up. She looked at them as if she weren’t familiar with them, as if she didn’t know they were her hands. Even she didn’t know she had it in her to be so… bloodlust. Podarkes didn’t have the effect on her. Kyra was aware of herself when she was trying to take down Podarkes but… at that moment…

“It was as if someone had you in a trance.” Kassandra continues, walking in front of her.

Kyra frowns to herself, “I never thought I had it in myself to act that way.”

Kassandra kneels down in front of her, trying to get her to look at her. Kyra looks at her sorrowfully before looking back at her hands.

“Perhaps everything is just now getting to you and your instincts to fight back overcame you.” Kassandra suggests, her voice soft.

Kyra huffs out a breath, looking at the ceiling. She’s right. There’s only so much one person can take, and her pent up anger had taken over in a flight or fight response. With Kassandra back, her duties as leader, Aspasia warning her about the Cult, and now learning the Cult is leading this rebellion for gods know how long. She is at her most vulnerable.

“There’s just too much right now.” Kyra admits, her voice shaking. “I can’t wrap my head around any of it and it’s… frustrating me to the point where I’ve made some rash decisions.”

Kyra gets up, feeling herself getting pent up again. She begins to pace around the room, all of the requests from both the people and Sparta coming to mind. Even just as a leader, she has a lot to worry about. She risks losing Spartan alliance if demands aren’t made and she risks having her people turn against her. Now her life is at stake by those same people.

She wanted to act against it, to show just how powerful she really is. She wanted to put everyone against her in their place. Show them that their actions have consequences. She knows she hasn’t done anything wrong but by the gods, they’re driving her  _ mad _ in the matter of a week.

Kyra feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, making her panic and punch the person across their face. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands when she realizes it was only Kassandra.

“Ah! Malaka…” Kassandra groans, kneeling forward and holding her jaw.

“I’m so sorry, Kassandra! I was just thinking to myself.” Kyra apologizes, rushing over to her.

Kassandra lets out moan in pain and straightens herself out. She looks at Kyra then her shoulders move up and down as she laughs.

“Has anyone told you that you are  _ really  _ impulsive?” she jokes, opening her mouth so she can crack it. There was a loud pop when she opened her mouth and she rubbed her jaw to ease the pain, “Oh that feels good.”

“I’m sorry…” Kyra apologizes again, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Kassandra frowns, “Hey. It’s okay. I was kind of expecting that.”

“I didn’t mean to punch you!” she lamented.

“Kyra,” Kassandra called out sternly, grabbing onto her shoulders. She looks into her eyes, who only looked back with comfort. “Don’t worry. Your emotions are high right now, you need to rest.”

Kyra slaps a hand off, “I’m far from tired.”

Kassandra lifts her hands up in surrender, “Well okay then.”

Kyra crosses her arms and looks off to the side. Guilt shadowed over her. She’s beginning to feel threatened by her own instincts and she wasn’t sure she would be able to control them if there wasn’t anyone around her to tell her to calm down. Gods, she was training her people herself. Not that they were as good as she was but the idea for them to be prepared for anything is integrated into their beliefs and who knows how many people are out for her head.

“You’re safe with me, Kyra.” Kassandra reassures, grabbing her attention. She looks at her, rubbing her arm, “We’ll figure something out together.”

Kyra nods, taking in the words that are being said to her. “Thank you, Kassandra… For giving me another chance.”

The smile that Kyra grew so familiar with makes its way to the misthios’s face, “You need me. And I’m always here to protect you, Kyra. Whenever I’m here.”

That hit a nerve. A little too hard for Kyra’s liking.

“...You were never here before…” she whispers, looking away.

_ Whenever I’m here. _

Kassandra never bothered visiting her before this. How could she possibly say that? There were times Kyra really needed someone within the past year and the person she could count on was just… Never. There. She spent a whole year waiting, waiting for Kassandra to defy all odds and yet… She was always let down.

“I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere until everything’s okay again.” Kassandra tries to comfort her, walking closer to her to close the distance.

Kyra tries to smile, but fails. It all hurt a bit too much for Kyra to be reminded of Kassandra’s absence.

“Will everything  _ really _ be okay when this is all over? I wonder…” Kyra asks rhetorically, looking down at Kassandra’s scars on her arm.

Even if the rebellion is taken down and the Cult is off her islands, the ending will be just the same as the last time. With her being alone and Kassandra leaving her once again. A win-lose situation. Curse the Gods… They all love toying with mortals.

There was a small moment of silence between them. Kassandra was about to speak, her mouth opening even, but then she shuts her mouth again, not knowing what to say. Kyra looks down at her lips, remembering how they felt against hers. She quickly pushes away the thoughts and takes a step back.

“If there is anything else you would like to talk about, it would have to wait for tomorrow. It’s getting late and I must attend to other remaining duties for the night.” Kyra says, putting her hands behind her back.

Kassandra just looks at her, looking over her features. She only gives a small smile, showing she is at least grateful for having a conversation and an agreement. Kassandra takes a deep breath and nods.

“We can talk about an action plan tomorrow with Aspasia. She’ll have more of an idea where to start with the rebellion.” Kassandra states.

“Alright. Sounds like a plan.” Kyra says, thinking about which letters she needs to write she can push back.

Kassandra bows to her then begins to walk out of her room. Before she goes out from where she comes from, she stops in front of the curtains and turns to look at Kyra.

“Goodnight, Kyra.”

Kyra lets out a genuine smile, “Goodnight, Kassandra.”

The misthios smiles back before pushing the curtains back and walking out. The sound of a pair of boots landing outside and then running makes Kyra smile to herself. She almost feels giddy, knowing she and Kassandra are at least on working terms. It gives her hope.

Kyra turns and walks towards the door. She opens it, steps out, then closes the door behind her. Her office was a short walk from her bedroom, so it wasn’t long before Kyra was met with a month’s load of work. 

When she walks into her office she notices a scroll on top of her letters. She looks around the room, checking if someone was waiting for her and leaves the door open in case she needs an escape. She looks closely at the wax seal and it is a signature she is not familiar with. She grabs it and opens it, reading over the contents of the letter.

Her eyes widened in fear as she read on. This can’t be…

_ Archon of the Silver Islands _

_ Your people are flocking around our leaders. The fire within them is growing and we are now targeting your most trusted generals and lieutenants to join our movement. _

_ The clock is ticking, Archon. _

_ Fear us. Fear the rebellion. Fear the Cult. _

_ Fear me. _


	7. Beware the Snakes in the Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update y'all! for two reasons: 1) i'm super busy this week. i wanted to publish another chapter with this chapter because i felt like this can't be an update on its own since we don't see our three ladies, at least as a main pov. if i can, i'll publish another chapter by the end of the week. if i don't, well you have this lol. 2) i want this chapter up in case i don't get something up this week, and so i can keep a schedule for this story. 
> 
> and without further ado, enjoy the chapter!:)

He creeps behind trees and in tall grass, stalking his target as she walks towards the southwest part of Mykonos island. He had traded his armor white and gold for a darker attire that will help him blend in better to the shadows and fauna. He didn’t expect the Eagle Bearer to arrive so soon to these islands, with Aspasia nonetheless. That woman was always full of surprises.

The grass began to cut off and there weren't a lot of trees around for him to hide in. So he stays put, following the Eagle Bearer’s path with his eyes. She was going straight for the Cultist campsite, he knows it. She moved with a purpose, confidence with each stride she made. She had stopped in her track momentarily, looking around her, probably sensing him watching her.

He acts quick and runs off before she can spot him. He runs straight up a house and climbs to the top, needing a better view to watch this mercenary. He had a good enough view, not too close to her, and decided to sit on the roof. He removes his hood, cracking his neck and shoulder.

He grunts as he feels a sharp pain in his head. His hands in his hair, pulling at it as the pain was too intense. It felt like his head was about to burst into a million pieces, his neck straining so hard his veins popped out, and his breath ragged. Short and shallow.

_ The kids around him laughed at him, pointing their fingers at him while he hung off the edge of a ditch crying for help. He looked down for a moment and saw that it was a long way down. He couldn’t see where the ground is. He cries again, calling for help. _

_ “Help! Please help me up!” he screams, his fingers beginning to slip off. _

_ “Aw, boo. Poor Orius can’t pull himself up!” an older boy teases, making the others around him laugh. _

_ “Stop being a baby and just pull yourself up, stupid!” another boy quipped, pretending to kick his hands off. _

_ Orius let go of a hand, a huge mistake. He almost slips off right then and there, feeling his weight slipping off, but he manages to grab the edge with his other hand. By the gods, he is not dying here. _

_ “Please! Someone help me!” he cries out, his voice shrilling through the air. _

_ “Oh… Shut up!” _

_ The boys laugh louder, throwing sticks and pebbles at him. His fingers slowly slid off the edge and in a panic he swings his legs around to find some leverage, but couldn’t. He was hanging off a platform and there was no wall for him to kick onto. He was tricked into doing this. The boys wanted to show him something cool that was down there, only to trip him over and make him hang off the platform. _

_ “Where’s your little girlfriend now, Orius?” Brison taunted, a boy who bullied him while training to be in the Athenian army. “She’s nowhere to be found!” _

_ Brison was a boy with many talents that were far greater than Orius’s. He was good at fighting, came from a wealthy family, had good looks, and had an ego as big as Ceberus’s three heads. He was bound to be a general one day, and Orius was only just a soldier. He was nothing special or out of the ordinary. _

_ With one last push, he uses all his strength to pull himself up. He grunts, swinging an arm around so he could have more ground to hold onto. _

_ “Ohhhh! He’s actually gonna do it?!” Brison shouts, backing away from Orius. _

_ He could, but his strength and stamina was no good. He lets out a tired breath and hangs off the platform again. He shakes his head, disappointed in himself. The boys laughed at him again. He starts to weep, thinking this is the end for him. _

_ “Well, isn’t that a shame…” a little girl’s voice says, grabbing Orius’s attention. _

_ He recognizes that voice. He feels a surge of excitement and hope that he is now saved. He looks up and sees a beautiful girl. Her dark brown eyes looking down at him and her black braided hair falling around her head. She wore a simple white chiton, a bow resting across her chest. She has saved him countless times, this will be no different. _

_ “Kyra! Help me up, please?!” Orius begs, gripping the platform as tight as he can. _

_ Kyra all of a sudden drops to her knees and grabs onto his wrists. She pulls him up with no help. When he was finally standing on the platform, he smiled at the smaller girl, who didn’t seem amused or happy about what’s happening. The boys around them had made a circle around them, keeping quiet. _

_ She was a thing of beauty, perhaps gifted by Aphrodite herself. A street kid just like him, they were both raised by warriors, hunters, and mercenaries and had to survive for all that they had. He grew to admire her, her skills in archery inspired him to pick up a bow and learn from the best hunters around. _

_ Kyra was the perfect girl. Not only pretty and skilled with a bow, but was also taught by philosophers and read scrolls that mercenaries allowed her to read. Her knowledge varies from plays to poems to names of cities around Greece and even some politics from both Sparta and Athens. She soaked all that information up like a sponge. _

_ “Thank you so much, Kyra. You never fail to be here when I need you most.” Orius thanks, beaming at her. _

_ She crosses her arms defensively, which is odd of her to do. Did he do something wrong? Was it what he said? _

_ “You really need to learn how to save yourself, Orius. I’m getting tired of saving your ass all the time,” Kyra complains, looking at him angrily. _

_ “I-I’m sorry.” he stammers. _

_ “We are the same age yet I can lift my own weight while climbing and hanging off of cliffs.” _

_ “Not to mention she’s a girl!” Brison adds in, laughing along with his friends. _

_ Orius ignores him, feeling his heart break into two hearing Kyra say such hurtful things to him. He begins to hyperventilate, feeling the need to cry at her feet. Why was she saying all this stuff? _

_ “Kyra, please…” _

_ He begins to walk towards her, but coming from behind Brison and a few of his friends runs up to him and pushes him close to the edge. He struggles to get out of their grip, swinging his arms around to break free. _

_ “Put his feet on the edge! Put his feet on the edge!” Brison shouts, kicking his feet. _

_ He feels the base of his feet touch the edge of the platform. If he were to push with his feet, he would push himself off as well. More of Brison’s friends help keeping the others safe so that they wouldn’t fall with him, each grabbing onto the back of one’s armor. _

_ Kyra walks up to him, her hands balled into fists. Orius shakes his head, silently begging her to not follow through with what she’s thinking of doing. He can change! He can change for her! He just needs time! _

_ “I shouldn’t have let you follow me that night you found me.” she spews out, her voice loud and deep. “It’s time to cut the ties.” _

_ Kyra grunts as she kicks him in his stomach with all her might. He falls back into the ditch, this time not having the ability to grab something to catch on. Everything moved slowly, he saw Brison and his friends looking down at him. Kyra slowly makes it into view, a frown still on her face. _

_ The one he depended on so much… His only friend… A girl he fell in love with… Has betrayed him in the worst way possible. _

_ He reaches out to her, wanting one last final look at her before he is met with death. His hand wide open, feeling the air around him sucking him in and his face burning with fear. He closes his eyes, coming to terms with his fate. Before feeling the impact he takes with the solid ground below him. _

Orius gasps for air, looking around him. He is still alive and on a rooftop. His begins to feel lightheaded as the pain in his head fades away and a little nauseous, but he keeps his breaths steady, thinking of better days. He puts his head in his hands to try and calm himself down.

That day brought so much trauma into his life. He could have bled to death, but a priest had noticed him lying unconscious late at night and had screamed for help. She took him to nearby doctors, made all the prayers to save him. It was a miracle he survived such a fall. But it had not been in his wishes to survive that day. He was embarrassed in front of so many boys his age, made fun of by the rest, and was betrayed by his only friend.

_ Kyra. _

Archon of the Silver Islands.

From that day, he had grown to be resentful towards her. Hated her with all of his guts. He had placed all of his trust and love in her and all she can do is kick him off a platform into a ditch. Leaving him behind since that day in the worst possible way.

She doesn’t  _ deserve  _ to rule over these islands. She didn’t win  _ anything _ . If it weren’t for the help of Sparta and the Eagle Bearer, she would still be  _ nothing. _ Just another rat in the streets. Podarkes would’ve killed her by now and her precious islands would be ruled with power unlike any other. If Podarkes weren’t half as nice as he was before, he would’ve had him kill her himself.

A  _ vengeful _ kill. The  _ dirtiest _ of murders. The  _ bloodiest _ of betrayals.

That night, he was taken into the Cult. Trained unlike any other of the boys waging war against Sparta and was given the strongest of weapons. His blood for Kyra motivated him to become the man he is right now. He has to thank her for it, but unfortunately he just has no praise for her whatsoever. Her success leading Mykonos and Delos disgusted him.

He looks up to the campsite where the other Cultists are and sees the mercenary swimming across the sea. Her eagle flying away. When she reaches shore, she hides in a bush next to a couple prisoners. Her movements were fluid as she used her powers to kill the other Cultists. When she was out of sight, he hears someone rushing through the city.

He looks off to his left and sees no other than the Archon herself. Dressed in a dark green chiton and boots. She had her bow ready at hand and her daggers at her sides. She was rushing in the same direction the Eagle Bearer headed. Her patrols probably saw some of the prisoners being taken to the small island and reported it to her.

She had heart; she wants to keep her people safe above all else. By the looks of this, she is doing a good job protecting and saving them. She has been doing a good job protecting her people, but not for long. The rebellion against her is growing strong and she has no idea about any of it.

Orius sits back, stretching his legs out in front of him and leans against his hands. He watches as the leader runs to her destination with a smirk on his face.

He’s going to let her enjoy the overwhelming stress for a bit. News of the rebellion is bound to make it onto the streets and into her home. He wants to see her suffer before dying by his hands. He wants to see her at her most vulnerable state, no house, no guards, no Eagle Bearer to protect her. Deimos will take care of the Eagle Bearer, he will have Kyra to himself. Just her and her state of panic and paranoia.

_ Tick tock, Kyra… _

_ Tick. Tock. _

\---

The night is bestowed onto the sky and Orius had made his way onto Delos safely on a boat with no one following him. He makes his way to a cave in the north part of Delos, keeping to the shadows. The faint smell of smoke leads him back to the hideout.

When he reaches closer to the cave, he hears loud chatter and swords being drawn. Tonight was no different than any other night. The Cult is training citizens to fight, and others were having discussions about what they will do when the rebellion is won. Sometimes those discussions break out into a fight.

As he expected, he sees a few Cult members training a dozen people with swords and spears, holding their shield up as a dummy for them to hit. To the left of him were more Cultists, dressed as normal citizens eating their dinner. He nods his head at them when they see him.

He makes his way into the cave, where all the fun is happening. There were at least a hundred people in right now drinking and playing games with each other. Shouting over one another and throwing food. He feels like home here with all the chaos and madness happening around him.

Orius removes his hood, walking to one of the tables for food. He hadn’t eaten all day, so he plans on eating as much as he can. Not long before getting to the food table, one of the rebels ran up next to him, chewing on a piece of bread.

“You’re back!” he says, patting his the back of his shoulder.

“I was keeping an eye on the Eagle Bearer. She has made it here.” Orius states, grabbing a plate and filling it with meat and bread.

The rebel gasps, almost choking, “The Eagle Bearer? She’s back? I haven’t heard that name since she left a year ago!”

“Yeah well… she is.” he sighs, taking a bite of meat.

“Well that isn’t good news.”

Orius shrugs, “We have a weapon to use against her. She will go down with the rest of them.”

The other man nods and takes the last bite of bread in his hands. Orius turns around and walks away from the table, the rebel following him. He frowns at him and he chews on his food. These rebels are way too enthusiastic. He loves it.

“Some of the new rebels need a speech. Welcome them into the rebellion.”

Orius gives it a thought for a moment. Perhaps a little speech wouldn’t hurt to encourage the incomers and even some of the older rebels. He gives a nod towards the rebel and hands him his food. He takes it from his hands and he makes his way to the center table, pushing some men aside.

He jumps on top of the table, grabbing everyone’s attention. They all quiet down, ready for the words that are about to come out of his mouth. Once he feels that everyone is paying attention, he starts with a strong opening.

“We are all gathered here for one reason! And that is for power over the Silver Islands! We are not resting until we finally have control and we will not fail the Cult! The Archon hides behind gold and marble walls, guarded by those filthy Spartans, and now is under the protection of the Eagle Bearer!” 

This generated a loud boo from the men. With his eyes and ears, Orius had told the Cult everything that has happened between the leader and the misthios. From joining together to fight against Podarkes to that heartbreaking celebration. The Cult has made it clear that the mithios will be coming back, and she won’t be here to help them with the rebellion.

“The help of the Eagle Bearer may be too much for us to handle, I do admit. But do not worry! The Cult and I have the perfect distraction for that girl, so all we need to focus on is taking down Kyra.” the men cheer, hitting the table with their fists. Each sentence Orius says, their cheering gets louder and more wine spills out of cups. “We have a lot of work to do, but with your help, we will both have power over these islands! And have the head of the Eagle Bearer at the tip of our spears! We will fight until they bleed! We will until they fall! We will fight until Kyra and the rest of them are wiped off the face of the greek world! If they hit us, we hit them back ten times worse. We’re unstoppable! We’re invincible! Now let’s bring on the pain.”

The men give one last hoorah as he throws his fist into the air. Orius smirks at the sight, seeing the rebels grow more hungrier for blood is a motivator to start threatening Kyra. He feels it rushing through his body, a rush of strength and power and adrenaline. He’s more than ready, but he isn’t going to do this alone.

This time, he will have the help of others at his side. This time, he will watch everything fall around Kyra, one by one. This time, he will watch the terror in her eyes--the same terror she elicited that day she kicked him off the platform. This time, she will feel that same betrayal, but with her life.


	8. A Call From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this virus really got me down but i managed to write a chapter! i'm sorry if there are any mistakes, at this point i'm just trying to do anything that will keep my anxiety down to a minimum so... yeah xD
> 
> right now with college transitioning into online classes and me being not responsible and reasonable and taking total advantage of procrastinating that shit, i may or may not be overloaded so updates may be slow. i swear, i'm trying to get a schedule going but these past two weeks have been absolutely crazy.
> 
> okay enjoy!:)

“What is it with Spartans and their constant need to fight everyone that breathes their way? It’s barbaric.” Aspasia asks, watching two people near the docks fighting over a chicken.

Kassandra chuckles, “I’d say it’s culture but at this point, I think it’s their way of being prideful.”

Aspasia winces when one man falls face first onto the ground. It’s entertaining seeing others fight to Kassandra, especially over things like food. It happens more often than one would think, more so when there’s plenty of food for others to grab more. Kyra had fishermen and farmers all over the islands, if there were shortages of food she’d make sure to hunt herself to feed her people.

Kassandra and Aspasia walk together through the city, grabbing some food and talking to each other about things that weren’t about the Cult. A first. In the few months she had known the politician all they’ve talked about was the Cult and finding her mater. No small talk or getting to know each other, just business. There was a lot to learn about Aspasia that not everyone knows.

“Alkibiades’s grandfather married my sister and we migrated together when he decided to go back to Athens, even though he was ostracized from Athens.” Aspasia explains how she got to Athens in the first place, Kassandra listening to her closely, “His determination in getting whatever he wants did not fall far from the tree…”

Kassandra rolls her eyes, groaning. “Alkibiades just has… his tastes… I guess.”

Aspasia chuckles, a rare sight, “That man never fails to amaze me. You should’ve seen him when we first met--”

“Let me guess, he came out drunk half naked talking about his extravagant experience with one of the hetaeras in the city?” Kassandra guesses, maintaining her look on the smaller woman.

“I suppose that’s how you first saw Alkibiades?”

“Unfortunately.”

They both laugh. It’s funny how easy it was to talk to Aspasia, she can at least keep a conversation going while not sounding too self-righteous or somber. She’s completely okay with sharing her hardships as she knows she wouldn’t be here without them. How often does she let this side of her out?

“I got word from your mater this morning,”

And there goes the casual conversation.

As much as Kassandra wants to know how her mater is doing, the woman next to her is just too intriguing to ignore. When she first laid eyes on her, she was enthralled by her beauty and mystery. How she felt that they had a connection when they shared eye contact. The smirk on the woman’s face as she scanned the party, hiding what was going on in her mind.

There was a pull and Kassandra can’t seem to go away. There’s something about Aspasia that just draws her in. Perhaps it was the darkness between them, how unfamiliar she is to her and has the need to discover more about her. The unknown just feeds her curiosity. There has to be more about her.

“She’s made it to Lakonia safely and is working on obtaining back your home.”

They stopped in front of a merchant who was selling clothing. Kassandra looks around for something to wear while she sleeps as her armor only covers from her crotch up to her chest. A brown leather skirt, leather bracers, an armband, and boots as the only other protection she has. Her shoulders get a bit chilly at night.

“I suppose she’s having a difficult time with that,” Kassandra guesses, crossing her arms.

“The kings are difficult, but not impossible to satisfy.”

She snorts, throwing a glance at the other woman, “The kings are insatiable from what I’ve been hearing so far. They’ve been taxing Mykonos and Delos and gods know Spartan kings love being surrounded in gold. More the merrier.”

Aspasia shakes her head, disapproving of her statement, “Leaders have their needs and like you've said, Spartans are very prideful.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Kassandra questions, not quite getting where Aspasia is going with.

“We strengthen the alliance with the Spartans here by getting what they want. The stronger the alliance…”

“The more they come to aid Kyra.” Kassandra concluded, putting the pieces together. She pauses for a moment to add more, “Increasing our chances to beat the rebellion and the Cult here.”

Aspasia grins, “Exactly. Kyra will have the protection she needs while you, Kassandra, are taking down these masked men.”

She cracks her knuckles, feeling herself getting excited to get her hands on some Cultists, “Which means I’m one step closer to finding this Ghost of Kosmos, shredding their organs piece by piece for destroying my family.”

“Before we get too far ahead of ourselves, Myrinne wrote a letter just for you.” Aspasia states, pulling out a letter from behind her.

Kassandra feels her heart flutter in joy. Finding her mater is one of the best days in her life. The days and nights she thought about her mother, wondering if she was dead or somewhere locked up. The longing she had to have a  _ mater. _ Many older women have taken great care of her, but she never let go of the connection she had with her own mater.

You can never break the bond a mater has with their child.

She grabs the letter from Aspasia, not bothering to hide her smile, and nods at her. She turns to read the letter and begins to walk with no particular destination in mind.

_ Lamb, _

_ It was a challenge but I have made it safely to Sparta. Not a lot has changed, even our home is left the way I remember it. _

_ I write you this letter in circumstances that aren’t pleasant. The kings have made some requests that only I know and can trust you to do. _

_ I need you to pause your work in Mykonos and finish the job. Please. We need our home back. _

_ -Myrinne _

“What…? Oof!”

Kassandra walks into a post and falls flat on her behind like the ungraceful klutz she is. She looks around, hoping there was no one that is around who saw what just happened. She sighs when she sees a couple of people giggling and pointing at her. She mentally curses her and wipes her hands to get the dirt off. She looks up and sees Praxos looking down at her, unimpressed with one of her more clumsy moments.

“Praxos! Nice seeing you again!” she exclaims, her face breaking out in a smile. She pushes herself up to her feet, picking up the letter from her mater while she does, “What’ve you been up to?”

“Guarding at Miltiades Fort.” he simply answers.

“Oh! That sounds um… fun.” Kassandra responds and awkward itches at the back of her ear, looking off to the side to find an escape. “Well! I guess I better get going-”

“Kassandra?”

She stands still in her place, hearing Kyra call out from behind. The striking woman comes out from the side, Kassandra’s eyes following her movement. She notices that the leader has a worrisome look and bags under her eyes. She must’ve been up all night doing paperwork, at least that’s what she was told she was going to do.

“Just the person I’m looking for.” Kyra says, her eyes lighting up when she sees her.

Kassandra nods, “You alright, Kyra? You look like you’ve seen better days.”

Kyra raises one eyebrow and crosses her arms, taking offence by her observation. It took a moment for her to figure out what had offended her but when she did, she shakes her head and laughs at her choice of words. That came out in a terrible way.

“Ah! Malaka… I meant--y-you just look tired, and I’m just concerned-”

Kyra rolls her eyes and chuckles, “You crack me up, Kassandra. I know I look terrible, I was just joking around.”

Kassandra rubs the back of her neck and takes a step back, embarrassed and slightly feeling a bit flustered with herself. How is it that this woman always knows how to make her trip over herself? She is Kassandra the Eagle Bearer! One of the toughest warriors out there, only to be topped by a rebel turned Archon.

Kyra notices her getting uncomfortable and opts to lighten the mood, “Relax. I know you meant good, and to answer your question. No, I’m not okay.”

Kassandra frowns, “What’s wrong?”

\---

“You get letters like this at least twice a week, Archon and only now you bothered considering this one a threat?” Polydius, a Spartan general that landed since Kyra had taken over.

“Are you paying attention to the details of this letter, general? There must be more protection for the Archon,” Aspasia argues, who caught up to Kassandra not too long after Kyra explained the letter she had gotten last night. “You lose your leader, you lose these islands. I wouldn’t put this over your head.”

Polydius laughs, almost mockingly at Aspasia. Kassandra stands a few meters back, watching them argue over the table in Kyra’s office. She sometimes would channel in and out, thinking about what she should do about her home in Sparta. If she should go straight to her mater now and risk the chance of Kyra getting hurt.

“And why should I take any advice from you, Athenian? For all I know, it could be you who planted this letter on this table, or had your misthios do it for you.”

Kassandra snaps her neck to look at the general, offended he would say such a thing. He notices that she had shot him a look and scratches his head, silently apologizing to her. Aspasia has done nothing but help around the islands, anyone with a pea-sized brain would know she is siding with them. Understandable to have doubts, but to throw her under the mat? Unacceptable.

“Let’s say this letter did come from one of the people from this “cult” or rebellion. Why should I have more of my soldiers guarding you and your home? From what I see, you have plenty of my men guarding you instead of at the fort watching over these islands and training with the rest!” the general shot, pointing out the window to try and make a point.

“I am your leader and  _ I _ make the decisions here. I give  _ you and your men _ jobs that fill your belly and satisfy your Spartan culture. If I request more soldiers, I better see it come through.” Kyra spews.

Perhaps leaving the islands for a little bit can’t hurt, right…? There isn’t a whole lot to go off of except for the letter, obviously, and the blacksmith. Although neither would be able to directly point where this rebellion is. It is well hidden on Mykonos. Maybe she should look around Delos a bit more…

“And  _ you _ have a job to the kings yet here we are. You are running thin between pleasing your people and the kings; they are growing irate, Archon, and when they aren’t satisfied, then  _ I’m _ not satisfied.”

But then who would protect Kyra? If anyone is half as good as her, not even the Spartans could protect her. It doesn’t take much to take down guards, if you play it smart. Rebels are smart, and it seems like this leader of the rebellion is smarter.

“Fine. Then you lose these islands and the kings will be upset with  _ you. _ Don’t forget, general, I am higher up than you. You are just a toy in their game, you fail to protect these islands, you fail to protect me. You fail to protect me, you give these islands to the Athenians. I’m sure your kings would be happy about that, hm?”

It clicks with her. She knows what she can do. To help her mater and Kyra out. Kassandra smacks her head and laughs to herself, relieved that she is able to find a solution to all her problems.

“I know what to do!” she exclaims, perhaps a little too loudly.

She feels eyes staring at her. She slowly turns her head and when she is met with three pairs of eyes she chuckles nervously. There has to be something wrong with her today as she does not normally act this way.

“Um… You know. To fix everything that is going on. Maybe…”

“And what do you propose, misthios?” Polydius asks, seemingly growing frustrated with the meeting.

Kassandra looks between Kyra and Aspasia as she approaches the table. They both hold a steady look on her, inquisitive expressions on both their faces. What she is about to propose is going to sound a bit far fetched and not ideal, especially on Kyra’s part, but it’ll benefit the both of them while also keeping the rebellion on edge.

She looks over Polydius for a moment, analyzing his body language. If what Tros said is true, she cannot trust anyone with such information, and from what she’s been hearing from the Spartan general, she isn’t fairly certain he’s on her side. He seemed on edge, even more so than Kyra, and is condescending about the letter, almost like he wants her to disregard it.

She chooses her next words carefully to try and not cause any suspicion.

“We disregard this letter and it’s business as usual.”

“Excuse me?” Kyra fumed, crossing her arms defensively.

Kassandra looks at her, trying to tell her quietly to go along, “This letter doesn’t seem like a threat in any way.”

“You see, Archon? This could be from anyone.” Polydius chimes in.

“You don’t know half of it, Polydius!” Kyra snaps back.

Kassandra looks at Aspasia, who seems to have understood where the conversation is heading. It’s good having someone who can connect with you on a level that others can’t, it saves your skin from time to time. Though, she’s sure Aspasia has her own questions for the things she is saying.

Aspasia nods her head over to the general ever so slightly to not make it obvious that she wanted him out of the office. Kassandra understood and looked over at Kyra, who was fuming and staring angrily at Polydius. Then she turns her attention at Polydius, who was only smirking at Kyra. How smug. Too bad he’s an idiot.

“Although, some bit of protection wouldn’t hurt.” Kassandra suggests, trying to calm Kyra down.

“Absolutely not. I see no threat so I’m not giving up any more of my men because she cannot defend herself.”

Kyra squints at his assumption and silently challenges him. She tilts her head a little, her jaw tenses, and her knuckles go white as she grips onto the edge of the table. Kassandra awkwardly looks towards Aspasia, who was looking down at the table. She moves her attention to where she was looking and sees an arrowhead on the table not too far from Kyra’s hand. 

She quickly looks between Kyra and Polydius and stretches out across the table, ever so slowly. They weren’t paying attention to her, she can easily take the weapon away, right?

She lets out a grunt when the general plants her arm against the table. She looks over her shoulder to look Polydius, who was bent over the table to keep her arm down and looking at her with anger in his eyes.

“What in Hades’s name do you think you’re doing?” he asks through gritted teeth.

She nervously chuckles when he tightens his grip on her arm. She totally underestimated his strength as he is beginning to cut circulation to her hand. The man is as big as Praxos, how did she not take into account that maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ he’d stop her from getting the arrowhead by ramming her arm onto a hard surface.

“Heh, that’s a good question you’ve got there. Heheh, um…”

“We may be on the same page, misthios, but that does not mean I trust you.”

She grimaces when her hand begins to feel numb. She doesn’t want to hurt him, but he is pushing all of the right buttons to irritate her to the point she could punch his idiot malakes face. She nods her head, shutting her eyes tight and balling her hand into a fist to allow some relief.

“Let… go of my arm.” she warned lowly.

“What will you do if I don’t?” he challenges, moving closer to her head.

When she feels his breath on the back of her neck, she reaches with her other arm and grabs onto his chestplate. He lets out a scream as she pulls him across the table, moving all of the paperwork with him when he falls over onto the ground next to Kyra, who moved out of the way in time. Kassandra massages her now free arm, staring at the Spartan on the ground.

He groans as he gets himself together and off the ground. He’s lucky he didn’t get anything worse from her. She would’ve used the arrowhead herself and shoved it into his neck. Even though she is sure he is part of the rebellion, killing them now would only lead to them quicken their pace. She needs to use as much as she can before things get too out of control.

“Meeting is over.” Kyra asserts when he is on his feet.

He looks at all of the women before making his exit. Aspasia sighs, grabbing Kassandra’s attention while Kyra keeps her back at the both of them. That meeting couldn’t end any sooner.

“It is way too tense here.” Aspasia says, leaning onto the table.

“Malaka! I thought you were helping me!” Kyra shouts, turning around and looking furiously at Kassandra.

She holds her hands up in surrender and takes a step back, “Kyra, let me explain.”

“We just had this discussion last night!” Kyra growls, taking a step forward towards her.

“Something came up from Sparta. A call from my mater,” Kassandra explains, getting the letter out of her pouch from behind her. “She wants me there, to fulfill some of the kings demands to get our home back.”

She looks at Aspasia and tosses the letter at her. She catches it and unrolls it to read it. If Kyra wasn’t going to listen to Kassandra, Aspasia could be the voice of reason, for the both of them. Kyra needed to calm down while Kassandra needed confirmation of her lead.

Kyra looks away, who seemed touched by her confession. She remembers briefly talking about her mater with her a year ago, that night on the beach. It was before she went and found Myrinne, and Kyra had wished her luck that she’d find her safe and sound. Alive.

“I found her, Kyra.” Kassandra whispers, letting her arms drop to her side.

Then, just like that, Kyra’s face hardens. As if she is blocking out any of the feelings she was just feeling. She looks dead straight into Kassandra’s eyes.

“What does your mater have to do with you helping me with my situation?” Kyra demands.

“Don’t tell me you’re considering what I think you’re thinking of, Kassandra.” Aspasia chimes in.

Kassandra looks at her, “Yes, I am.”

Aspasia puts the letter down on the table, “It is not safe for her or her people.”

“The Cult wouldn’t do anything to these people, they need them. They are only here for Kyra, which is why it’s best for her to come with me to Sparta.” Kassandra counters, walking over to the table.

“Wait, what?” Kyra stammers, following her close behind.

“How is it safe for her to go anywhere outside of the Silver Islands?” Aspasia argues, frowning at her.

“She’ll be with me and people that I know who can protect her. Not only that but she’ll regain trust from the kings and they would be in debt to her if she shows up and helps me with these tasks. Like you said, Kyra will have more protection here.”

“What you are telling me has its flaws, mainly to do with the rebellion. Her absence may trigger them to move forward with their plans.”

Kassandra holds a finger up when Kyra is about to speak, but she stops herself. Perhaps taking away the Silver Islands from their leader is a bad idea, but appointing another leader in her place…

“That’s where you come in.” Kassandra grins.

“Hold Apollo’s horses. My people would not want Aspasia as their leader; she’s Athenian.” Kyra points out.

Kassandra looks at Aspasia, smirking at her. That is  _ exactly _ why she wants Aspasia to take over while she is gone. The people would be  _ afraid  _ to join the rebellion’s cause that is supported by the Spartans. 

With Aspasia at the helm, she can switch the islands from red to blue with a simple letter to Athens. Their soldiers may be weak, but their navy is a force to be wrecked with. Take down the Spartan fleet, outnumber their ground forces, and the Spartans are off the island. She will instill fear amongst the people far greater than Podarkes.

It was as if the two were having a conversation of their own through their minds as Aspasia was beginning to see where Kassandra is headed for this. She runs her fingers across the table, her eyes never leaving Kassandra’s, and nods her head. And  _ wow _ did she make that look hot.

“Okay, Kassandra. I’ll help you with your plan.” Aspasia agrees, causing a huge smile to break out on Kassandra’s face, “ _ But,  _ if anything happens here I’m blaming it on you.”

“You got it.” Kassandra jokes.

Kyra blinks a few times before speaking, “I’m sorry, I’m still here and I have no idea what is going on.”

Kassandra turns to her with a smug look on her face, “You are coming with me to Sparta.”

“And I’m going to take over your islands while you are away.” the other woman adds in.

“I still don’t understand.” Kyra chuckles nervously.

“I received a letter from my mater that the kings have asked for jobs to be done in order for us to regain our property, our home. This will benefit the both of us as I will have my home back while you will get the help you need here on the islands with the rebellion.” Kassandra explains the best she could.

“I will be taking your place as leader of these islands. The people will see me instead of you and will think that you are on the verge of giving up the islands to the Athenians. With the nature of the rebellion, they would not want that, and the rebellion will be greatly suppressed for the time being.” Aspasia speaks.

Kyra looks at Aspasia, “Who’s to say no one’s going to go after you?”

“No one will. She will have protection from my strongest lieutenants. She will be safe.” Kassandra reassures, looking at both Kyra and Aspasia.

Kyra looks at Kassandra with worry in her eyes. This is a huge step for her since she has never been outside of the islands before. Quite frankly, she’s never spoken to another leader face to face. She will be okay though, with Kassandra on her side, she will fit right in.

Kassandra puts her hands on her shoulders as she can see that Kyra is getting in too deep in her thoughts. When their eyes meet each other’s, she gives her a soft look and a reassuring squeeze. The tables were turning in Kyra’s head, which means she is seriously considering her plan. It’s a good sign.

She wasn’t here to help before, but she’s willing to make up for it. To make things right between them again. This is her only shot at saving her relationship with Kyra and protecting her at the same time. She needed her to be safe. She  _ wants  _ her to be okay. Her being safe and okay goes beyond their relationship, it goes to the safety of the Greek world.

Kyra shakes her head, looking between her and Aspasia, like what they’ve said is all a joke. She takes a few steps back, chuckling to herself and rubbing her temples.

“So? What do you think, Archon?” Aspasia asks, addressing her formally to make a decision.

She looks at Aspasia and scoffs, “That you’re both crazy.”

Kassandra raises her eyebrow and glances at Aspasia, smirking. Aspasia grins at her, as if she knows what Kyra is going to say. They may be crazy, but they must do what they need to do to survive. To take down this cult once and for all.

Kyra sighs, furrowing her eyebrows together then turning her attention to Kassandra. Just by her looks, she knows she will be getting the answer she’s looking for. A dirty smirk creeps onto the leader’s face. The smirk she remembers when they met in the hideout.

“So when do you plan that we leave for Sparta?”

Kassandra crosses her arms, “Soon. I will need to go around the islands to make sure Aspasia doesn’t run into any problems once we depart.”

“Sounds good enough.” Kyra says, putting her hands on her hips. She looks towards Aspasia, “I’ll make sure Praxos protects you as well as he does for me. You can trust him.”

“Judging how he led me to you like a lost child the first day we spoke, I have no doubt he will make an excellent guard.” Aspasia mentions.

“However, if something goes wrong here I’m not hesitating getting the next ship back.” she advises.

Kassandra nods, understanding that if things blow up here on her islands she will need to come back. Hopefully nothing too horrible happens on the islands, working with Kyra seems very promising. There’s no doubt in mind that she won’t step up and fight for justice; same goes for Aspasia.

The three of them working together has gotten Kassandra feeling a surge of power and determination. She feels as though the three of them alone could take down the will of the gods if they were ever in that position. The sheer raw power she holds, with Kyra’s resiliency, and Aspasia’s diplomacy is like facing Zeus and his brothers. No matter which one you choose to fight, you will either be defeated or succumb to the worst punishments. They are not to be messed with when they are together.

“Let’s not waste any time then. The sooner we leave, the better.” Aspasia says, clasping her hands together. She looks over Kyra for a moment, “Oh, and Kyra. I have a feeling you will need to be fitted into more appropriate clothing if you are going to be helping the misthios in Sparta.”

An idea came into Kassandra's mind. There is one outfit she has on the ship that would fit Kyra perfectly, considering that she worships Artemis so much. She smiles at Kyra, who was looking at her quizzically.

“I know what you can wear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are moving fast but i'm trying to get to more kyssandra into this story because holy shit do they rock.


End file.
